Maddy's Letter
by fictiongirlmaddian
Summary: Rhydian has left Stoneybridge, left Maddy. Maddy heartbroken by his departure. She receives a mysterious letter, but who is it from? What will come of it? Someone returns. That person finds a letter; Maddy's Letter! Please review and give me any pointers on how I could improve it! This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it:)
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE; Hi this is my first fanfic, it not great at the start but as you read the later chapters, I promise that it does get better! so please read all the chapter and review and tell me what you think, thankyou :)**

I was lying on the sofa, floods of tears tripping down my face. Rhydian had left me. Gone back to the wild. I obviously hadn't meant enough to him, to prevent him from leaving Stoneybridge! He didn't even say goodbye! I felt so alone. I know I wasn't actually alone but Rhydian had been the only one who understood me fully. He understood me so well. Most of the time it was like he could read my mind, I didn't even have to speak and he'd know how I was feeling. He was always able to say the right thing to me! That's probably what I loved about him the most, apart from the his good looks and his cute smile of course. Ah, that smile, it was definitely something!

Suddenly, I heard a knock at the door. Quickly, I jumped up, dried my eyes and walked towards the door. Everytime there was a knock on the door, I always had a glimmer of hope that it would be Rhydian back from the wild, even though in my heart I knew he was never going to come back. He'd made his decision. He chose the wild and his family over me. I opened the door, and standing there was a girl. She was taller than me (nearly everyone is, I hate being small), with long wavy red hair.

"Hi", I said.

"Are you Maddy?"

"Yes, who are you? What are you doing here?"

"I was sent here to give you this."

She handed me a small brown envelope and then scampered off at lightning speed.

"Wait!" I cried.

_"What? Who was that? Who is this from?",_ I thought to myself as I studied the envelope before opening it.

I then ripped open the envelope and inside it was an extremely petite note saying;

**'I'm sorry'**

I thought, _"It couldn't possibly be from Rhydian, could it?". _This caused me to think of Rhydian again and soon forgot about the letter and went back to feeling sorry for myself. The more I thought about Rhydian, the more I missed him; the more I cried. I lay on the sofa for hours.


	2. Chapter 2

I must have fallen asleep because next thing I knew, mam was waking me up

"Maddy, are you okay, pet?"

Opening my eyes I realised I'd cried myself to sleep.

Wiping my eyes, I replied, "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine"

"You miss him don't you"

I didn't want to admit to my mam that I did so I replied, "No, it was his decision to leave, why would I miss him."

"He meant an awful lot to you, didn't he?"

"No, we were just friends. Friends come and go.", I lied through my teeth. Well it was actually the truth, we had just been friends. Although I have to admit, I had wanted to be something else to him, but he obviously didn't feel the same way. He had left me for his family.

I left Mam and went upstairs to my room.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked under my bed and found my large blue box. This was the box I placed all my memories into. I opened the lid and staring out at me was Rhydian and me. I took out the photo of me and him. I thought back to when it had been taken. Shannon had taken it, after Rhydian had caught me. He'd been chasing me around the yard at school and finally caught me and hugged me round the waist. That day had been an amazing day. Again I began to cry.

Then I thought to myself, _"Maddy pull yourself together! He left you! He's probably enjoying himself in the wild, not even giving you a second thought. You need to forget about him!"_

I got myself together and got ready to go and meet up with Shannon at Bernie's.

"Hey Shan", I said as I opened the doors into Bernie's.

"Hey Mads, how are you?"

"Yeah, I'm good", I smiled.

"Mads are you sure? I've been really worried about you since Rhydian left. You've not been yourself lately."

"Shan, I'm fine", I laughed, "Don't worry about me."

"Maddy I'm your best friend, I'm supposed to worry about you."

"Shannon, really I'm fine."

"Okay, if you're sure!", she replied. I could sense that she wasn't totally convinced.

Looking at the clock, I seen it was half three. I jumped out of my seat.

"Shan, I have to go, I promised I'd meet Tom to help him prepare for this English exam on Monday. I'll see you later!", as I raced out of Bernie's

When I arrived at Tom's front door, I knocked the door and fell to the step. I was gasping for breath, that racing had made even me a wolfblood tired.

Tom opened the door, to see me sitting on the step.

"Mads are you okay?", he said as he helped me to my feet and in through the door.

"Yes of course, couldn't be better", I lied, "Just ran all the way from Bernie's to her because I was late", I panted.

"Maddy I wasn't expecting you until four, you're early!", Tom chuckled.

"Tom are you joking!"

"My head is all over the place, lately, what am I like?", I laughed.

"You okay Mads? You've been quieter since he left?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me? You, Mam, Shan. I'm fine, I'd tell you if I wasn't. Now come on, we need to get this English done."

We sat down and I began to help Tom. Once finished I left Tom's house and headed home.


	4. Chapter 4

As I walked home from Tom's I decided to walk through the woods.

As I walked through the woods I thought again about Rhydian. I thought about how he loved to race me through the woods, basically everyday and how he always won, even though he was always a gentleman and gave me a head start.

I stopped walking when I came to the part of the wood that Rhydian and I had always sat down in. We'd a specific tree which we always lay beneath and just talked. It had been so easy to talk to him. I was at my most relaxed when I was with him. I lay down beneath the tree.

I didn't realise how tired I was until I lay down and quickly drifted of to sleep.

**Dream:**

**I was lying beneath our tree. All of a sudden, I heard someone roar my name.**

"**Maddy! Maddy where are you? Oh my god! Maddy are you okay?", the panicked voice roared. **

**The voice sounded somewhat familiar but I couldn't figure out why. **

**I heard the leaves rustle from behind me. I turned around and cautiously began to move towards them. I reached out my hand to touch the bush and then...**

I woke up startled by my dream , to find myself still beneath the tree. I looked at the time. It was nearly seven.

"Mam is going to kill me! I should have been home at six"

I raced home and entered the house, hoping Mam wouldn't notice how late I was. Unfortunately for me she did notice. She was standing at the door, with her hand on her hip as I walked in.

"And where have you been young lady?"

"I was helping Tom", I smiled, hoping she'd believe me.

"I ran Tom, I was worried sick, he said you left his house over an hour ago. So where have you been?", she demanded.

"I was just in the woods. I lay down underneath a tree and I think I must have fallen asleep."

"And why were you lying underneath a tree?", Mam questioned.

"I just wanted time to myself, time to think, okay!", I shouted as I ran upstairs. I jumped onto my bed and sobbed into my pillows. I missed Rhydian. I missed him uncontrollably.


	5. Chapter 5

After hours upon hours of crying over Rhydian, I finally fell asleep.

**Dream:**

**I was lying beneath me and Rhydians tree. All of a sudden, I heard someone roar my name.**

"**Maddy! Maddy where are you? ", again the panicked voice roared. **

**The voice sounded somewhat familiar but I couldn't figure out why. I wasn't sure who it was that was calling me.**

**I heard the leaves rustle from behind me. I turned around and cautiously began to move towards them. I reached out my hand to touch the bush and then suddenly a hand appeared from the bush, causing me to jump and scream...**

This caused me to wake suddenly. I bolted upright in my bed and found myself, panting for breath. I must have screamed out loud while I was having the dream as mam and dad came rushing into my room.

"Pet are you okay?", she asked, concerned.

"Maddy what's wrong?", Dad asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Bad dream that's all", I reassured her.

"What was it about pet?", she questioned as she sat at the end of the bed.

"I'm not sure to be honest. I was in the woods and I heard a noise and next thing I knew a hand came out of the bush behind me and grabbed me and I screamed. And then that was when I woke up. Its weird, I'd the same dream earlier but earlier, there was no grabbing hand."

"Oh sweetheart, it's okay", as she hugged me, "It's okay, just try to get back to sleep and hopefully you won't have it again." I lay back down and Mam kissed my forehead. "Night Maddy"

She and Dad then left me. I lay there staring at the ceiling, thinking about my dream.

"_What could it have meant?"_, I thought to myself. Slowly my eyes strained and I could no longer keep them open.


	6. Chapter 6

The weeks that followed weren't the easiest. I tried my best to forget about Rhydian, but everything I did, just reminded me off him. The reminiscing would then cause me to get upset. I began to become distant from everyone, even Shannon and Tom. Longing for him to return to me. I just wasn't myself any more and all because of the heartbreak caused by Rhydian Morris. That he, himself wasn't aware he had caused.

There were nights on end where I remained wide awake the entire night. I struggled to sleep, because anytime that I did eventually fall sleep, I'd end up having my reoccurring dream, which would result in me waking up. But my dream hadn't developed in any way.

It was still;

**Dream:**

**I was lying beneath me and Rhydians tree. All of a sudden, I heard someone roar my name.**

"**Maddy! Maddy where are you? ", the panicked voice roared. **

**The voice sounded somewhat familiar but I couldn't figure out why. I wasn't sure who it was that was calling me.**

**I heard the leaves rustle from behind me. I turned around and cautiously began to move towards them. I reached out my hand to touch the bush and then suddenly a hand appeared from the bush, causing me to jump and scream...**

I thought after a while, that I'd get used to the dream, after all it was the same dream I'd been having for over a month. But this wasn't the case. Everytime I had the dream, I felt as scared as I had the first time I had, had it.

Mam and Dad began to get really worried about me. Even began letting me stay off school! I knew at that point, how worried they were because they never let me stay off school, not even on no moon days, as they don't want to draw suspicion on us.

I just wished each day, I could get over him. I was just so confused. I knew in my head that I needed to move on, that I was killing myself by not, but I just couldn't do it; my heart was telling me there was NO way!


	7. Chapter 7

After about the fifth month of this crazy routine of mine, I, myself had finally had enough.

I decided that I REALLY had to do something about it.

The getting no sleep at night was having a serious impact on me. As I was always tired, I was always strained and on edge. I was finding it more and more difficult as each week passed by, to control my inner wolf during school.

Jimi's stupid comments were getting to me; as were the K's. I even nearly wolfed out and Shannon and Tom a few times. I had drifted so much from Shannon and Tom. We barely even spoke any more. I barely spoke to anyone any more, I had distanced myself from everyone.

Each school day would be the same. I would sit quietly in the corner of each classroom by myself and see the school day through. But I'd finally had enough.

I began to think of ways that I could help myself. I knew that I first of all needed to sort out my sleeping pattern as it was virtually non-existent and impacting my life the most. To deal with this, I began to go out into the woods each night and run for as long as it took until I was physically and mentally tired. This worked for the first few weeks but gradually began to wear off. I tried to get close to Shannon and Tom. I knew, that I needed to stop moping about, and stop my continuous complaining about Rhydian leaving.

My sleeping pattern was still not being the best, despite my best efforts to try to make myself sleep. I still had my reoccurring dream but despite this, I began to get my life back on track for the first time since his departure from Stoneybridge. I had my best friends back and I was starting to be myself again after nearly six months. I was beginning to adjust to life again; my life without Rhydian.

Until...


	8. Chapter 8

One night, after I'd finally actually fallen asleep for once, I awoke to the noise of something hitting my window. I fumbled around on my locker, to find my clock to see what time it was. It was five in the morning. I stumbled out of bed and over to the window. I pulled my curtain back and outside I could see a dark figure standing below. I couldn't see who it was as it was too dark.

I called down, "Who is it?"

The figure replied, "It's me Mads"

I felt as though my heart was going to stop. Was it him. It couldn't be, could it.

"Rhydian?"

"Of course, its me, who else would it be?"

"Rhydian!", I cried out in disbelief, "What are you doing here?"

Before he could answer, I said, "Hold on, I'm coming down"

I quietly went downstairs, trying to miss the creaky step, not to wake my parents up. I opened the back door and went out into the garden, where Rhydian stood. It was really him. He was actually here, standing in my garden. _"How dare he turn up again now! I was just starting to get my life back to normal. Just starting to adjust to life without him and now he decides to show up again!"_, I thought. I didn't know what to do. Whether I should run and hug him or whether I should go and hit him for leaving. I opted for neither. I just stood there, shivering. It was freezing.

Silence.

After a few moments, "Here, take my coat, you look freezing", he said as he took of his coat and walked towards me, gesturing for me to take it.

_He wasn't going to get back into my good books that easily. Did he think he would?_ Rejecting his coat, I asked, "Why are you here Rhydian? You left, remember? You didn't even say goodbye to me. I'm surprised you even remember me! Its been six months Rhydian, six months! I thought I was never going to see you again."

"Mads...look..."

"..."

"I didn't say goodbye...because it was too hard...I really didn't want to leave you...you meant so much to me..."

"Well clearly I didn't mean enough if you couldn't even bother to say goodbye", I interjected.

"Mads, you're not listening"

"I am listening!"

"No you're not!", he yelled.

Startled, I just stood there.

He continued, "I never said goodbye because I couldn't bring myself to. You mean so much to me. I couldn't face telling you that I was going. I thought if I didn't face you, then I'd get over you and it'd be easier for me. But Mads it wasn't easy at all...I've thought about you every day since I left...Ever since I met you and that day outside the hospital when you kissed my cheek...I've...err..how do I put this...", as he stares at his feet.

He then looks up and proclaims, "I LOVE YOU, okay! There I said it Mads. I love you Mads", he blushed.

I stood there silent. _"__He just said I love you Mads", _I thought to myself. _"__Oh my god, but I'm not giving him a reaction. I cant let him get round me that easily, can I?" _I stood there.

"I still don't understand, why you decided to come back now. Why now? Why not months ago? Do you realise what you've put me through! These past few months have been hell. I haven't been myself. I've hardly slept or ate, and do you know why Rhydian, do you! Because of you! Because I missed YOU!", I expressed as I became overwhelmed and tears fell down my cheek as I fell to the ground.

A look of both shock and worry covered Rhydian's face. He knelt down beside me and put his arm around me.

"Mads, I didn't know you felt like that towards me. Like I mean, I always hoped that you did but I thought that you didn't. And I only came back now because the pack have been watching me. They don't like me, they don't trust me. I was scared Mads, scared they'd hurt you. They said if I left the pack and came back to you then they'd come after me an hurt you", he shivered, "So I've been waiting for the perfect moment...Come on Mads I've already explained this in my note."

"What note?", I asked confused as I wiped my tears away.

"I'd sent Jana here with a note for you", he replied.


	9. Chapter 9

As I stared into Rhydian's gorgeous blue eyes, it suddenly dawned on me. The note! The one that strange girl had given me nearly six months ago.

"Wait here!", I said as I went inside, leaving Rhydian with a confused expression on his face.

I searched through my drawers to find the envelope containing the note, that the strange girl had given me. I couldn't find it.

"Ahhhhhh!", I cried out in frustration. I took the drawer out and tipped all its contents onto the bed. I searched through it, until I found that small envelope laying at the bottom. I grabbed it and ran back outside to Rhydian.

"This?", I questioned as I held the envelope up.

"Yeah that", he smiled, as he saw the familiar object.

"How did you explain everything to me through this? All this said was **'I'm sorry!**'"

He laughed, "You didn't turn it to the other side did you?"

Puzzled, I opened the envelope and took out the note. He took it from me and turned it around and help it up.

"See!", he laughed.

The other side of the note read:

**Maddy I'm deeply sorry that I left without saying goodbye. I hate the wild. I miss you. I'll be back soon, don't know when though. The pack are keeping an eye on me. I have to be careful because they're threatening to hurt you if I leave and I don't want you to get hurt. I need to tell you something when we meet. I'll explain everything when I get back. Hope I can see you soon Mads.**

**Rhydian x**

"I never saw the other side, I'm sorry Rhydian", I protested.

"Mads it's okay", he smiled, and took my hand in his. "I missed you, do you know that. Really missed you", he said as he stroked my hand with his thumb and gazed at me.

I looked up at him, "I missed you too", and before I knew it, my hands were brushing through his lush blonde hair and I leaned in towards him and placed my lips on his. It felt perfect. After what felt like a lifetime, we moved away from each other.

"Am I forgiven then?", he smirked as he leaned in and tried to kiss me again.

I got up quickly before he could kiss me, "I don't know Rhydian."

I ran out of the garden and out into the woods.

"Maddy wait!", he called.


	10. Chapter 10

I ran deep into the forest. I didn't know what to do. I don't know why I kissed him. My feelings sort of just ran away with me. I fell to the ground. I was so confused. All I had wanted for months was Rhydian to come back and now he is I don't know what to do.

**Rhydians POV;**

I raced after Maddy into the forest. I needed to set things right with her. I was flying round the woods when all of a sudden I stopped. I sniffed the air. Something wasn't right, I could sense it. I knew I had to find Maddy as soon as possible. I continued to run through the woods. I needed to know that she was alright.

"Maddy! Maddy where are you?", I shouted at the top of my lungs. I kept running, until a sudden scream, caused me to stop in my tracks. _"__Maddy"_, I thought. My heart was racing. I ran as fast as I could towards the sound of the scream.

**Maddy's POV;**

As soon as fell to the ground, I abruptly realised which part of the woods I was in. I could sense something was wrong. I felt as though I was being watched. I turned frantically when I heard a noise from behind me. It sounded like it was coming from the bush, I stepped cautiously towards it.

Suddenly...a squirrel came scampering out of the bush, causing me to scream. _"__It's only a squirrel Maddy, calm down."_, I thought to myself.

I walked over to the tree and sat underneath it. After a few minutes I heard another noise coming from the bush. _"__It's probably another squirrel"_, I thought to myself.

However, I could still sense that something wasn't right. I walked cautiously over to the bush. _Something about this scenario seems very familiar but I just couldn't at that moment think what it was._

I put out my hand to touch the bush when suddenly a hand appeared out of the bush and grabbed my wrist. This caused me to jump and scream, but my scream was quickly muted by another hand covering my mouth and I was pulled into the bush.

When I looked up to see who had grabbed me, it was _Rhydian_. I hit him and went to shout at him, but he placed his finger on my lip, signalling me to keep quiet.

"Maddy, shh, keep quiet, one of the wild pack are here", he whispered.

"What!", I mouthed. I could hear something moving on the other side of the bush. I looked at Rhydian. I think he could see the fear in my eyes, as he pulled me closer to him.

It suddenly went quiet. Too quiet. There was no sound. We sat waiting, afraid to move. Next thing we knew, there was a wolfblood jumping into the bush; into us...


	11. Chapter 11

I screamed.

Run! Maddy run!" he shouted.

Rhydian jumped up and transformed into his wolf self. He fought with the other wild wolfblood. I froze to the spot. I couldn't move. I watched from my frozen position as Rhydian fought with the wild wolfblood. Rhydian saw that I hadn't moved. He howled at me to run. His howl brought me back to reality. I turned and ran and ran. _Why have I left him on his own? What if he gets hurt?, _I thought.

I eventually stopped after sprinting for about five mile. I eventually had to stop, my heart was pounding. I suddenly heard a twig crack. _Rhydian_, I thought. However when I turned around it wasn't Rhydian... It was in fact the wild wolfblood that had been fighting with Rhydian.

I stood very still. The wild wolfblood had his eyes focused solely on me.

At that moment I wasn't concerned about what was going to happen to me. I was more worried about where Rhydian was if the wild wolfblood was standing infront of me.

**Rhydians POV;**

I woke up and found myself lying limply on the leave covered ground. _Maddy. Where is she? _

As I slowly tried to bring myself up from the ground, pain shot through my whole body. I suddenly heard a howl. _Maddy. _I brought myself to stand up and as quickly as I could, despite the pain, I began to run in the direction of Maddy.

When I arrived to where she was, I saw her being confronted by the wild wolfblood. I arrived just in time. The wild wolfblood was about to pounce on her. As it pounced on her, I managed to jump in and push Maddy out of harms way. I confronted the wild wolf. With the little energy I had left, I transformed into my wolf. I stood facing the wolfblood. I warned it if it didnt leave it would pay the price. I knew, no matter how hurt I was, I couldn't let Maddy get harmed. It was my fault that this wild wolfblood was here.

**Maddy's POV;**

I watched on, as Rhydian tried to protect me again. He seemed to be very hurt but that didn't seem to stop him. I watched on as he fought with the wild wolf. I heard a yelp. Rhydian had been struck and was lying weakly on the ground. I saw the wolf proceed towards him as if he was going to finish him of for good.

Rage ran through my veins, I quickly transformed into my wolf and jumped infront of Rhydians weak body which just lay there, there was no movement from him. I fought with the wild wolfblood. I sprang onto him. I sunk my teeth into his side. With this he threw me off him and made for Rhydian. I jumped back to my feet. He was not going to harm Rhydian any more. I leaped upon him again and bit his ear. We then circled each other. Slowly he decided to retreat. I wasn't sure why he had, but I was glad that he had.

I transformed back into my human self and ran to Rhydians side. He too had transformed into himself again but he still wasn't moving and his eyes were closed shut. As I stroked his blonde hair, I looked at his limp body. His face was all scraped and cut. His leg was sitting funny. It looked broken. The red stain of the blood seeping through his t-shirt then caught my eye. I lifted up his t-shirt. His chest was horribly cut and he was losing a lot of blood. I didn't know what to do. For all I knew, he could be dying, I could be losing him.

I quickly began to think of what I was going to do. I needed to get help, but I was wary that if I left him that wolfblood would come back and finish him off.

I knew either way I was going to lose him. If I didn't get him help soon, then he could die. I knew he'd a better chance of recovering if I went and got help.

Taking his hand, I whispered, "Don't worry, I'll be back, I'm going to get you some help.", stroking his lavish blonde hair.


	12. Chapter 12

I got up and ran as fast as I could. I raced into the house shouting, "Mam! Dad!"

They rushed down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Maddy what's wrong?", they asked as concern swept their faces.

"It's Rhydian, quick he needs help!", I gasped.

"Dad you need to come with me. Mam you need to stay here and prepare things to clean him up and help him. Quick he doesn't have long.", I explained, dragging Dad out the door.

My parents were shocked, and quickly did as I had said.

As Dad and I flew through the woods, I told him, "We're nearly there! This way! Come on, quick!"

We quickly arrived back to were I had left Rhydian before running to get him help. But when I looked over, he was gone...

"_Where could he be?",_ I thought.


	13. Chapter 13

"Dad, I left him here! I know I did!", I panicked, "Look thats his blood", I said as I pointeed to the ground.

"Dad what do we do?"

"Come on, we'll find him. We'll just follow his scent. Come on Mads, we'll find him", he said reassuringly.

"What if something has happened to him? What if that wild wolfblood has taken him?", I cried.

"Come on, we need to stop wasting time and find him."

I nodded and we set of, trying to follow Rhydians scent. It was very faint but it was still there. I focused all my energy on following his scent. I was so worried. I was thinking of all the worst possible scenarios that could have happened to him.

I was so focused on following the scent, I hadn't realised where I was headed. I stopped when his scent got really strong. I looked up, I was standing outside my house again. Confused, I ran into the house.

"Mam!", I shouted.

There was no reply. I ran up the stairs, and into my room and halted in the doorway. A wave of relief swept over me. There lying on my bed was my blonde haired, blue eyed friend. He looked so very run-down. Mam was tending to his wounds.

She turned and beckoned me towards her. I flew to her and knelt down at the side of the bed.. I took hold of his hand. It was cold.

"What happened?", I asked, looking at Mam, "We went back to were I had left him, but he wasn't there. I had thought of every possible scenario in my head."

"I'm not sure Maddy. When you and your Dad had left to go get Rhydian, I began to get things ready like you told me too. Next thing I knew, I heard a cry coming from outside the house. I went out and there was Rhydian lying there. He was in an awful way. I tried to ask him how he got here but before he could bring himself to say something, he passed out. I got him up and carried him up the stairs. And believe me it took a lot of strength to get him up the stairs. But I managed to and he has been like this since. I've cleaned up his wounds and gave him something for the pain and bandaged up his leg. He should be okay but he needs a lot of rest."

"But I don't understand how he got back here. His leg looked broken. How did he manage to get back here?", I asked confused.

"His leg is broken. I'm not sure how he got here but just be glad that he did. If he hadn't Mads, I think he would have died. I got him just in time."

Shock and worry swept my face as I turned and looked down at his frail face. I placed my hand on his forehead.

Mam got up, "I'll leave you to sit with him. Come and get me if anything happens with him", she said as she left the room.

I returned my gaze to Rhydian. Squeezing his hand I said, "I'm so sorry Rhydian, this is all my fault. If I hadn't ran into the woods, this wouldn't have happened. This is all my fault." A tear fell down my cheek. I sat for the whole night at his beside still holding his hand.


	14. Chapter 14

In the middle of the night, I awoke due to a creak that I got in my neck. I had fallen asleep at Rhydians beside. I could still fell his hand grasped by mine. I gazed upon his face, the colour had begun to return to his face. I got up and leaned over him and kissed his forehead softly.

As I sat back down at the side of his bed, I looked at him again. I saw two bright blue eyes staring back at me.

"Rhydian?", I choked.

"Maddy", he smiled and squeezed my hand.

"How are you feeling?"

"I've been better", he laughed.

"You didn't have to do that you know...protect me"

"Of course I did. I wasn't going to let him hurt you. I love you, I wasn't going to stand by and see

him attack you."

"But you got hurt", I protested.

"If we were to go through that again, I'd get hurt, I'd get hurt every time if it meant that I kept you

safe", he smiled.

"It was my fault that we even ended up in the woods", I said as I looked down at the floor.

"No it wasn't! It was mine Mads! Come here."

Puzzled I asked, "Come where?"

"Up here, in the bed beside me", he said cunningly.

"Okay", as I clambered into the bed beside him.

He lifted his arm and placed it around me. I put my arm around his stomach, completely forgetting about his wound. He winced in pain.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Rhydian"

"Mads, chill, it's okay. I'm a wolfblood, I can deal with pain", he laughed.

"Still, I'm sorry"

He smiled.

After a few moments of silence, he mentioned, "This is nice you know."

"What is?", I asked confused.

"This. Me and you, here now", he smiled as he ran his fingers gently through my hair.

"Yeah, me too", I replied as I brought myself closer to him and turned to face him.

We gazed into each others eyes. Slowly he moved towards me, hesitant due to what had happened when we had kissed earlier. I advance towards him, letting him know that it's okay. He places his hand on my cheek and pulls me towards him. Our lips lock. After about five minutes, we pull aprt, breathless.

Staring at me, "I'm glad I came back", he smiled.

"Not half as glad as I am", I grinned as I bit his lip and then kissed him again.


	15. Chapter 15

On the morning, folowing the previous nights events, Mam entered my room to find both me and Rhydian in my bed. She stood at the side of the bed and coughed loudly, causing me to jump and fall out of the bed. "Ow!", I squealed.

Rhydian not realising Mam was in the room, sat up as quickly as he could, wincing in pain and asked, "Mads, are you okay? What happened?"

Picking myself up of the floor and rubbing by head where it had hit the beside locker, I replied, "Yeah, I'm fine, just banged my head. Thanks Mam.", I said sarcastically.

This caused Rhydian to turn around to face her.

"Morning Mrs Smith", he said, sheepishly, as he scratched his head.

"Morning you two. Glad to see you're awake Rhydian. Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes. Maddy you need to get ready for school, please', she said as she left the room closing the door behind her and heading back downstairs.

"Morning Mads"

"Morning you", I smiled, "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Yeah a lot better thanks", he replied as he tried to sit up in bed. He mustn't have realised that his leg wasn't fully healed yet because he went to stand up on the floor and collapsed making a loud noise.

I turned at the sound of this noise to see him lying on the ground holding his leg. I jumped over the bed and onto the floor beside him.

"Are you okay?"

"Ahh! No, my leg's in agony. Should it not be healed by now?", he questioned.

"Rhydian your leg is broken. I know we wolfbloods heal quickly but you need to give your body more time, it's repairing a broken bone after all", I laughed.

"I suppose you're right"

"I know, I am!", I said as I kissed him, "Now some of us need to get to school, so if you'll excuse me, you need to leave the room so a lady can get changed", I grinned.

"I'd rather stay right where I was, if I'm honest", he grinned playfully, pulling me back down onto the floor and kissing me.

"Haha! Nice try! Now get out!", I giggled.

I helped him out of the room and down the stair to the kitchen before running back upstairs to get changed. Minutes later, I reappeared all ready for school.

"Where's Mam and Dad?", I questioned.

"I'm not sure. They just got up and headed outside a few minutes ago."

Puzzled, I said, "I'll go and see what they're doing, you stay here"

"It's not like I've got much choice when I've a broken leg", he called after me.

"Mam? Dad?", I called.

Mam came darting round the side of the house. "Get back into the house Maddy, now!", she yelled.

Doing as I was told, I went straight back into the house.

"Did you find them?"

"Something is wrong. Mam told me to get back into the house.", I replied.

Rhydian sniffed the air and then a worried look crept onto his face.

Noticing his worried look, I asked, "Rhydian what is it?"

"He's back..."


	16. Chapter 16

"Who is? Please don't say you mean that wild wolfblood from last night?", I said with panic in my voice.

Gulping, he replied, "Yeah."

"What do we do? Who is he?", I asked.

"I don't know what we do Maddy. I'm going to have to go out there and face him. He's after me. I'm not allowing you or your family to be in danger."

Taken aback, I said, "What do you mean he's after you? Why is he after you? Who is he?"

Ignoring my questions, he hobbled out of the kitchen and into the garden.

**Rhydians POV; **

As I hobbled out into the garden, I thought, "_I need to get rid of him. I cant let him hurt Maddy and her family. He tried to hurt her last night. He has no right to be here. I told him to stay away from here before I left. Why did he have to come here? Everything would have been okay if he hadn't come here."_

I reached the garden where Mr and Mrs Smith were confronting this wild wolfblood.

**Maddy's POV;**

I ran out into the garden after Rhydian. When I got out, I witnessed Mam and Dad confronted the wild wolfblood. He was in his human form this time. He was rather tall and well built with long brown hair and glistening green eyes. His clothes looked all dishevelled. He looked vaguely familiar but I couldn't work out how he did.

Rhydian was standing just infront of me. I walked up to him and stood by his side, and took his hand in mine. I could see that he was struggling to stand on his damaged leg. I let him put some of his weight on me, to help him stand with a bit more stability.

The wild wolfblood was growling at Mam and Dad. I looked at Rhydian. I could see he was thinking of what to do.

Suddenly, a loud yell, "ENOUGH!", erupted from him, causing the four of us to turn and look at him.

**Rhydian POV;**

They were all staring in my direction, all seeming very shaken.

"Mr and Mrs Smith take Maddy and go back into the house. This is my fight. I need to deal with this."

Mrs Smith looked at me and said "But Rhydian you're in no fit state to -"

"Mrs Smith just do as I say, please," I begged.

She nodded, "Come on Maddy"

"Rhydian Morris if you think I am going to leave you out here by yourself against him then you can think again!"

"Maddy for once will you not argue with me and just do as I say, please,"

Reluctantly, "Fine, but if I hear one yelp, then I'm back out here like a lightning bolt okay?"

I nodded. _"She could be very dominant"_**,** I thought.

Mr and Mrs Smith took Maddy and went back inside. Maddy looked back at me as she walked into the house. Fear filled her eyes. Once I saw that they were back inside the house, I turned to the wolfblood.

"What are you doing here?", I inquired, "I told you to stay away."

"Well you can't tell me what to do. I'm here on orders of the pack leader. I have no say in the matter. If it were up to me, I'd just leave you here, I wouldn't waste my time on you. You're worthless, wasting your time with tames!", he spat.

I could feel the anger rising within me. I could feel my wolf trying to get out.

He continued, "I was sent here to kill you and your tames!"

"But why you? Why did the pack leader have to send you? Why couldn't they have sent someone else? Anybody else! Why did it have to be you? Because although I will regret it, I will kill you if that is what it takes for Maddy and her family to be protected.", I said indignantly.

"You'd kill me just to protect her? Me?"

"Yeah, yeah I would because I love her and I do anything to protect her, even if that means killing you." Staring at him, I continued, "I'm going to give you the chance to leave; to live; and never come back. If you don't leave then you've brought the consequences upon yourself."

"Pfttt! Do you really think you're fit to take on me? Do you really? Look at yourself? Look what happened to you last night when I got my teeth and paws on you", he laughed.

I remained calm, "You've ten seconds to leave this territory."

"I'm going nowhere!"

"Fine then, you leave me no choice", I replied.

I let my wolf take over and quickly I had transformed into my wolf self.

I stood before the wild wolfblood. He too had transformed into his wolf. My back leg was throbbing with pain but I couldn't let this affect me. I knew that if I didn't finish this, he'd finish me and then Maddy.

We circled each other until he made the first move. He leaped at me, but I moved out of the way and he went straight into the hedge. However he quickly reappeared from the hedge and came charging at full speed towards me, again I was quicker than him and he ran straight into the wall. This didn't stop him. He attempted again and this time was successful. He sunk his teeth into my back. _"Don't yelp or Maddy will come out"_, I thought to myself.

I threw him off me and ran at him, I pushed him and he flung against the wall of the house. He hit his head again of the wall and slid down to the ground. He didn't move, he lay there lifeless. I slowly walked over to him. I nuzzled his head but it fell lifelessly back down.

He was dead.

I retreated and fell to the ground. I transformed into my human self. Maddy had witnessed the whole thing. She came rushing out of the house to me.

**Maddy's POV;**

I flew out of the house.

"Rhydian!", I screamed.

I jumped on him, and hugged him tightly. Then I looked up and leaned in and kissed him passionately.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay", he gasped.

"Rhydian, who was that?"

Rhydian looked up at me and then down at the the dead wolf and replied, "That was...my brother...my brother Caleb...", as tears fell down his cheeks.


	17. Chapter 17

Looking at him in disbelief , I stuttered, "You're...bro..ther?" I couldn't believe that he had just killed his brother.

Looking up at me, looking ashamed of himself, "Yeah my brother."

"I thought he looked familiar." Looking at Caleb's cold body I saw the resemblance between Rhydian and him. "Why did you do it?", I asked.

Looking at me with disbelief, I could sense anger building up within him, "Why did I kill my own brother? Are you actually asking me this?", he yelled.

He got up from the ground. His leg seemed to be better now. I watched as he ran out of the garden and into the woods.

Realising what I'd said, I shouted, "Rhydian, wait!"

But as I got up and ran into the woods behind him, he was out of sight. I tried to pick up his scent but it was no use, there was no trace of his scent. I decided to run through the woods just, to see if I'd happen to come upon him. After about an hour of running through the woods, I decided that Rhydian was probably long gone and headed back to the house.

Mam was waiting for me.

"Maddy Smith! Where have you been? I've been worried. I came out and found that wild wolfblood dead and you and Rhydian were nowhere to be seen!"

"Aww Mam!", I cried as I ran into her arms sobbing.

Suddenly concerned swept her face, "Mads what is it? What happened?"

"Rhydian is gone again and it's all my fault. He killed his brother to obviously protect me and I asked him why he had done it. He was clearly upset about what he'd done but I asked him that stupid question. Then he ran off into the woods. I tried to follow him but I couldn't track his scent. I decided to just run around the woods for the past hour to see if I could find him, but I didn't. Mam, why do I always make a mess of everything!", I cried.

Trying to soothe me, Mam stroked my hair, "Mads, its okay. Rhydian will not have gotten far. His legs still not fully healed. He'll be back. You just need to give him some space, Mads."

I nodded, wanting to be by myself, I said, "I'm tired."

Mam nodded, "I'll ring the school, say you're sick."

I nodded and headed up to my room. I walked in and closed the door behind me. I sank to the floor. I pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs and cried.

I was too busy crying that I hadn't realised that there was someone in the room with me.

"Are you okay?"

Frightened, I jumped, "Oh it's you", I sniffed, "How did you get in here?", as I got up from the ground.

"The window, you always leave it open, anyone would could wander in?"

"I doubt anyone could actually jump up here, apart from you, even with your sore leg", I laughed awkwardly.

"Well when you put it like that, then yeah..", he replied.

"How is your leg?", I asked.

"Yeah, it's not too bad, still sore though."

"I'm sorry", I sniffed as I sat on the bed beside him.

"It's fine, its not you're fault", he said softly as he lifted his hand and wiped away the tears from my eyes.

"Rhydian...It is my fault...Everything's my fault."

"Mads none of this is your fault."

"Where did you go? When you stormed off earlier?"

"I DIDN'T STORM OFF!", he yelled.

Knowing I'd annoyed him, I quickly said, "No, no, I know you didn't, I'm sorry. But where did you go? I couldn't find you when I went after you."

"I needed time to myself; time to think. I knew you'd come after me so I jumped into the river so that I'd lose my scent and you'd not be able to find me...I just needed space..."

"Oh", I replied, "Why did Caleb come here?"

Exhaling, Rhydian began to explain everything.

"Well remember how I left?"

I nodded.

"Well as soon as I left, Mam brought me back to the wild pack and introduced me to Caleb. At first I thought he was just a member of the pack but I soon found out that he was my brother. He was older than me."

Clearly having difficulty in explaining, I took his hand in mine and gave him a small smile. "It's okay, take your time."

He continued, "From the moment I arrived back, I could sense that Caleb didn't like me. He seemed to be jealous of the fact that Mum was always around me and had began to ignore him.. I was jealous of the peace he had from her. Mum was beginning to smother me and not leaving me alone for one second. I really don't know why he'd want Mum smothering him."

He looked down at the floor and then looked up at me, "Remember how I told you I'd been found in a woods when I was two and have been in foster care ever since?"

"Yeah"

"Well I found out that Mum had abandoned me but she'd taken Caleb with her", he choked, tears filling up in his eyes.

"When I found this out I felt so worthless, so small. At this stage when I found this out, I was also missing you like crazy. I wanted to come back to you. I went to Mum and asked her why she'd taken Caleb but left me all those years ago. And you know what her response was?"

Shaking my head, "No"

"She laughed. She didn't see why I needed to know the reason behind why she left me but took him. She said though when I pushed her to give me an answer that she loved him more than me", he choked through the tears that were now flowing down his cheeks.

At this, I pulled him close, hugged him and whispered, "It's okay Rhydian. I love you more than anyone else, always remember that."

Pulling away from me he continued, "But that's not the point Mads, she loved him more than me and abandoned me; abandoned her own child. When I heard this I knew I'd made a mistake in leaving with her. I couldn't stay with her and told her I was leaving. She of course told the pack leader. He forbid me from leaving. I made a good few attempts of leaving but they just kept dragging me back. That's when I knew I had to be more cunning in my approach. I pretended to get along with the pack for the past few months. I knew they didn't fully trust me though but I played along to stop their growing suspicions."

He took a breath and continued, "But then one day Caleb just got to me. He was sick of me acting like ' Mum's golden boy' as he liked to put it. He had found out about you. Found out how I felt about you. He said he had seen me write you the letter, that he had followed Jana and knew where you lived. Told me you'd never love me and called you a tame! That was the final straw. I told him that he was never to go anywhere near you and if he did, I'd kill him. That night when the pack had all fallen asleep, I made my break. I ran and ran and ran, not looking back until I arrived back here; back to you", he smiled looking at me.


	18. Chapter 18

At this my heart had completely melted. He had missed me. He had stuck up for me. He protected me.

I turned away, blushing. There was an awkward silence for a few moments before I turned back to face him.

"Rhydian?"

"Yeah Mads?"

"Rhydian, what you said Caleb said about me never loving you?"

"Yeah?", he answered slightly confused.

"He's wrong. You do know that...because Rhydian...I do...I love you!"

A massive grin appeared on his face and I could feel one sweeping onto my face too.

"I love you too Mads", he grinned back.

We were both sitting on the edge of my bed. I moved towards him, put my hand trough his thick blonde hair and then I moved in towards him. Our lips locked. Rhydian placed his hands around my waist.

After a few minutes, he lifted me and sat me on his knee, still kissing me. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He kissed my neck softly and his hands were moving up underneath my shirt.

I pushed him down on his back, onto the bed. I placed my lips back onto his. He bit my lip slightly which caused a tingling sensation to travel down my whole body.

I felt safe when I was with Rhydian; felt content.

We rolled about in my bed. I nearly fell of the bed at one stage, causing me to giggle.

"Rhydian!", I giggled.

"Mam would kill us, if she knew you were up here", I laughed.

"I know, she'd tell me to stay away from you again. It's a good job...she's not here then isn't it...", he grinned as he kissed my neck tenderly.

After about twenty minutes of kissing and rolling about, we both lay on the bed, side by side, gasping for breath.

I turned to face him. I giggled.

"What?", he asked.

"I love you, you know that", I smiled.

"Yeah, yeah I do. I love you too", he replied as he took my hand and played with my fingers. "Does this mean we're going out now?"

"Yeah, I suppose it does", I smiled.

"Enjoy telling you're Mum and Dad", he laughed, "Your parents don't want me here, they'll be thrilled to know we're going out", he said sarcastically.

"They're just scared you're not telling them everything. Anyway, I want you here, so I don't care. Besides you've told me everything now so-" I replied but stopped when I noticed the guilty look on his face and saw him biting is lip. "You have told me everything? Haven't you?"

"Yeah, of course", he replied, still biting his lip.

"Rhydian?", I asked as my eyebrows narrowed.

"Doesn't matter..."

Not wanting to push him and not wanting him to leave again, I decided to change the subject.

"So are you hungry?"

"Starving!", he laughed.

We got up off the bed, left my room and headed downstairs to get some food.

"Want are we going to have?"

"Ice-cream of course!", I laughed.


	19. Chapter 19

We walked downstairs and I went to the freezer. The ice cream was at the very bottom of the freezer. I hated being small. I had to lean over the side of the freezer and lean into it. I screamed. Rhydian jumped up from the sofa and quickly grabbed my waist and pulled me up before I was totally engulfed by the freezer.

"Shorty", he teased as he let go of my waist and I placed my feet firmly back on the ground.

I glared at him.

"Okay, sorry, sorry!", he laughed as he put his hands up in surrender. "Here, let me get it", he laughed.

He could clearly see that I was struggling to retrieve the pot of ice cream from the freezer. He reached in and collected it up within a minute.

"Here you go", as he handed me the pot of ice cream.

"Thank you", I smiled, "Get me a spoon will you?"

"Yeah no problem"

I walked over to the sofa while Rhydian went to get me a spoon. A few minutes later he came in with a spoon. He lifted my legs up, sat down and then placed my legs on his lap. Then handed me, my spoon.

"Here"

"Thanks", I replied as I took the spoon from his hand.

"Where's your Mam and Dad?", he asked as he realised they weren't here.

"I don't actually know. They've probably gone into the village to do some shopping"

I sat on the sofa and scoffed my ice cream. Suddenly realising that I hadn't offered Rhydian any, I asked, "Do you want some?"

He shook his head.

"What do you want then?", I asked.

"You", he grinned.

_God but I loved that cheeky grin of his._

"Ah, I'm off limits I'm afraid".

Confused he replied, "Why?"

"You see I've a boyfriend now, he'll get jealous", I smirked.

He leaned over to me and whispered, "I think he'll understand", as he kissed me.

I laughed, "Well now, I'm not so sure. He's very handsome and also did I mention he is _very _strong. I really wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of him by stealing his girl."

"_How_ handsome is he?"

"Is that seriously all you took from that?", I laughed.

"Yeah and you still haven't answered my question."

"Well now, he's extremely handsome. So hot!"

At this he smirked, "Well then you're very lucky."

"Yeah I suppose I am", I giggled as I kissed him. Then I turned myself and lay back down on the sofa and lay my head in his lap.

For the next hour or so, we sat and watched the proposal. I knew Rhydian hated it, he hated all chick flicks. But it was one of my favourite films and he said I could watch it if I wanted. He sat the whole way through it, playing with my hair. I felt so at ease; relaxed.

**Rhydian's POV;**

I sat gazing at her and playing with her hair as she watched her film. I thought about all that had happened. I couldn't believe that I now had Maddy Smith. That she was now my girlfriend. It felt weird to think that; but it was a good weird.

"_You need to tell her. Come on you can do this. If she loves you, like she says she does then she'll forgive you", _I thought, trying to reassure myself, _"__You need to be honest with her. It sounds worse than it actually is. It was just a stupid mistake. The sooner you tell her the quicker, hopefully she'll get over it."_


	20. Chapter 20

**Rhydian's POV;**

"Maddy?"

Looking up at me, she replies, "Yeah?"

"You know I love you don't you?"

"Yeah of course I do", she replied as she got up and kissed me and then lay back down.

"Good", I smiled nervously. We sat for a few moments in silence.

Then I began, "Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, of course you can", she smiles.

I bit my lip, "Promise you won't get mad?"

Looking concerned, she replies, "Yeah I promise."

"Well remember earlier when you asked me if I'd told you everything?, and I said yeah of course I had?"

She nodded.

"Well I haven't told you _everything_."

Looking worried, she jerked up to sit upright.

"Well remember how I said that Caleb had hated me just because Mum was giving me all her attention and him none? Well there was actually a second reason why he hated me."

"What did you do Rhydian?", she asked concerned.

"Well it wasn't my fault...she came onto me..."

A confused look crept onto Maddy's face.

"It happened about three weeks after I had gone back to the wild. Mum introduced me to Caleb's girlfriend, Tasha. Only I didn't realise at the time that she was Caleb's girlfriend. Anyway, I was on wood duty, I had to go and collect up wood. Tasha had followed me. I turned and she was standing directly behind me, she'd scared me. We got talking and she was just asking about my human life, what it was like to live with them, etc. I was explaining to her about the Vaughan's, Shan, Tom, your Mum and Dad and of course you", I smiled.

I didn't know what Maddy was thinking at this point. Her face was showing no emotion.

I continued, "We were sitting under a tree, just talking, we'd been there for about two hours. I was telling her about you, when she suddenly moved in and kissed me. As soon as I realised what she was doing, I jumped away. I explained to her that, that shouldn't have happened and that I love you, Maddy."

I looked at Maddy, she seemed to have fell into complete shock.

"Tasha then ran off. At the time, I hadn't realised she was running to tell Caleb. I walked back to Mum and Bryn. I was telling Bryn about school and stuff. Next thing I knew Caleb came running at me and started to attack me. At this point I didn't understand why he was attacking me. But I soon learned that he was Tasha's boyfriend. He told me that if I ever kissed her again, I'd be a dead wolf and he'd go after you too. I wasn't going to tell you but I knew that I had to be one hundred percent honest with you. It meant nothing Mads. It was a mistake. I love _you_!"

I looked back at Maddy, she was still in a state of shock.

"Maddy?". I asked.

Without saying a word, she got up from the sofa and walked out of the house and headed for the woods.

**Maddy's POV;**

"_Has he just told me he kissed someone else?",_ I thought.

I was sitting there in complete astonishment as he continued his story. I wasn't really listening to him; a million thoughts were racing through my head. I got up and without saying a word to him, headed for the woods. I got to the woods and sat beneath our tree.

I looked up as I heard footsteps. It was Rhydian. He sat down beside me and took my hand. I took my hand from his grasp and folded my arms.

"Mads, please, I'm sorry. It wasn't my fault," he protested.

Not listening to him, I asked, "Why did he come?"

Judging by the confused look on his face, I understood that he didn't know what I meant. "Caleb? Why did he come here then?"

"I ran away from the pack. He was happy enough for me to go. He knew I'd left to come back to you. It meant he could have Mum back and that I'd be as far away from Tasha as possible. But before I left, I told him to stay away and never to come near you. And he told me that it was fine by him as he wasn't going to waste his time on a tame. However, he was sent by the pack leader to come and find me, like I told you earlier. I asked him, why he'd come, he told me that if it was up to him, he'd have left me here, as I was worthless. But he was here because of the pack leader and he had to follow his orders. I told him if he didn't leave, he brought the consequences upon himself. He of course didn't and was amazed that I'd kill him to protect you", he choked.

"He's my brother, I didn't want to do it, but you meant more to me, so I knew I'd protect you, no matter what! Even if it meant killing my brother," he continued.

I sat gazing at him. He'd went through all that, just to protect me.

"Rhydi...", I couldn't bring myself to speak.

Finally I managed to speak, "So you did that to protect me?"

"Of course Mads. I love you, I'd never let anyone hurt you," he smiled, "please forgive me, Tasha was a mistake. It meant nothing. You're the one that I love!"

I thought for a few moments, _"it was only a kiss and he seems genuinely sorry for it. Should I forgive him?"_

Looking at him, I said, "Okay, I forgive you but if you ever do anything like that again, we're done! Okay?"

"Yeah, I promise," he replied as he kissed me.

**Rhydian's POV;**

_I feel so much better for telling her. I'm glad I've told her now. Now, there's no secrets between us. I'm so glad I've not lost her. I don't think I could survive without her. Those six months in the wild without her, were torture. I love her, I really do"_, I thought to myself.

I took her my the hand and lead her back into the house.


	21. Chapter 21

**Maddy's POV;**

My phone rang. I jumped up from Rhydian's lap and grabbed it from the table.

Answering it, I said, "Hello"

It was Shannon on the other end.

"Hey Mads. Are you okay? How come you weren't at school today? Tom and I were worried."

I'd forgot that I hadn't went to school today because of all that had happened.

"How long have you got?", I laughed as I thought of all that had happened in the space of last night and today. "Come round and I'll explain everything. Bring Tom too!"

"Okay," she said and then hung up.

As I sat down beside Rhydian, he asked, "Who's coming around?"

"Shan and Tom", I replied.

"Oh, it'll be great to see them again", he smiled.

About twenty minutes later, Shannon and Tom arrived. I opened the door and let them in.

Shannon walked into the living room saying, "Maddy, are you okay? How come you didn't-", she cut off as she noticed Rhydian in the living room. "Rhydian?"

"Hey Shan", he smiled.

She ran over and gave him a big hug. "When did you get back?"

"Just last night."

Tom came in, wondering who Shannon was talking too.

"Shan, who are you-", but he stopped as he saw Rhydian.

"Rhydian, you're back!", he grinned.

"All right mate", he laughed.

I followed Tom in and sat down on Rhydian's knee and took hold of his hand.

I could see Shannon and Tom looking confused. Then Shannon asked, "Are you too-"

We both cut her off and replied, "Yeah we're going out now", both blushing.

"Oh my god this is brilliant", she squealed.

We all laughed at her.

"How come you're back?", Tom asked Rhydian.

"Well I missed Maddy too much. And of course you and Shan as well," he grinned.

"Well we've missed you too. So how have you been? How was the wild?", Shannon interjected. Then looking at Maddy, she asked, "And how come you weren't at school today?"

I looked at Shannon and Tom and asked, "Do you want a cup of tea? This may take a while," I laughed.

"I'll make tea, you start telling them because otherwise we may be here all night," Rhydian laughed as he gestured for me to get up off his knee and he headed for the kitchen.

When he was out of view, Shannon said, "So spill! Tell me everything!"

"Okay", I said as I began to explain. Rhydian came in and handed them their tea. By the time I was finished explaining all that had happened, Shannon and Tom were left gob smacked.

"So you killed your brother?", Shannon stuttered.

I could tell that Rhydian felt uncomfortable as he looked down at the floor.

"Yeah, he did. But he'd no choice. Caleb was going to kill me! He only did it to protect me. I could be dead right know if it wasn't for Rhydian", I protested, as I took hold of Rhydian's hand and squeezed it tight.

"Wow", said Tom.

After about an hour of talking, Tom and Shannon left.

"I'll see you both at school tomorrow", said Shannon.

"Yeah of course," I replied as I waved them off.

As I closed the door and turned around, I saw Rhydian sitting looking into mid air. It was obvious that he was thinking about something. I walked over to him. I leaned over the sofa and put my head on his shoulder and whispered into his ear, "Are you okay?"

Slightly jumping, he looked at me and replied, "Yeah I'm fine, I'm just thinking."

"I never said thank you!"

"For what?"

"Saving me from him"

"I'd save you from anyone", he smiled.

I leaned down and kissed him.

I took him by the hand, pulled him up form the sofa and lead him upstairs. He went to go into the spare room – which was his room. But I pulled him into mine.

I sat him on my bed. I then sat on his lap. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He placed his hands around mine. I put my fingers through his hair as I kissed him. He rubbed his hands up and down my sides. He fell back onto the bed. He turned, so that I was underneath him. He kissed my neck gently, sending an amazing feeling through my entire body. I pulled his t-shirt off him as he pulled mines off. Then her pulled my trousers off. And I did the same to him. Then he kissed my stomach gently and moved up towards my neck. Then we began to do **it**.

When we'd finished, I lay beside him, my head lying on his chest. He had his arm wrapped around my shoulders. I had my arm wrapped around his chest.

He looked down at me, "I love you," he said as he kissed my forehead.

"I love you too."


	22. Chapter 22

The next morning, we woke up extremely early. Rhydian quietly left my room and went back to the spare room before Mam found him in my bed with no clothes on. She'd kill him. He'd be a dead wolf!

I fell back to sleep. Next thing I knew, Mam had come in and was shaking me, "Mads, get up, you've to go to school."

As she was leaving the room, "Wake Rhydian up there before you come down."

I got up and put on my dressing gown. I walked out of my room and into Rhydian's. He was lying in his bed, sleeping. He looked so peaceful. It was a sin to wake him up when he looked like this. _"__Awh well"_, I thought. I lifted one of the pillows that had fallen on the floor and with one almighty, swing, I hit him right in the face.

"Ow"

"Time to get up. We've school. Come on sleepy head!", I laughed as I left the room and went down to the kitchen for breakfast.

After about ten minutes, Rhydian appeared downstairs.

"Morning love,", Mam said to him.

"Morning Mrs Smith," he replied.

We quickly ate our breakfast and then went upstairs to get dressed. We left the house.

"Bye Mam"

We walked through the forest. "Race you!", I shouted as I pushed him and ran ahead of him.

"Cheat!", he roared after me as he sprinted after me.

As we edged near the school, we slowed down.

"I won," I grinned.

"Yeah, only because you cheated," he smiled as he leaned down and kissed me softly, then said, "Last night was amazing"

"Yeah it was", I blushed.

"Come on, there's Shannon and Tom", he said as he grabbed my hand and we walked towards them.

"Hey you too," she smiled.

"Hey Shan", I smiled.

"Are you ready for a hundred questions?", Shannon asked Rhydian as we walked into form class.

"As I ever will be", he laughed.

**3****rd****Person POV;**

Rhydian hadn't even stepped through the door of the form class and the three K's were already practically all over him.

"Rhydian!", they all shouted in unison, "You're back!"

"Yeah I am! Ten out of ten for you observation skills", he laughed as he pushes through them, holding on tight to Maddy's hand.

When the three K's see Rhydian holding Maddy's hand, a look of disgust sweeps their faces.

Rhydian and Maddy sit down at the table behind Tom and Shannon.

Mr Jefferies walked in. "Morning class!" Noticing Rhydian, "Welcome back Rhydian!"

"Good to be back!", he laughed as he held Maddy's hand under the desk.

She smiled softly at him.

Following form class, Maddy leaves Rhydian as she heads to physics with Shannon whilst Rhydian heads to football practise with Tom.

"So you and Mads!", Tom says as soon as the girls have left.

"Yeah," Rhydian grins.

"When did that happen?"

"Well I guess it was always there to be honest but just not officially, well not officially until I came back"

"I'm happy for you guys. I'm so glad to see Mads happy again."

"Was she really that bad after I left?"

"Mate, you've no idea. She was a mess. She missed you that much, she ended up distancing herself from everyone; even me and Shan. We tried to cheer her up but nothing we did ever worked. She was hardly sleeping. Me, Shan and her parents were so worried about her. Emma even let her stay of school a few days, that's how bad she was and you know what Emma is like with school."

"I didn't realise", replied a stunned Rhydian.

"Yeah well it's okay, because now that you're back, she's back to her usual self," Tom smiled.

Meanwhile in Physics;

"Maddy I'm so glad you're back to your normal self"

"I am too, I was beginning to worry about myself. I'm just so glad that he's back. I had began to think that he'd never be back."

"Well I'm glad you too are happy together," Shannon smiled.

"I'm so glad he's back, I love him. I never want to lose him again Shan"

"Well if he has any sense he won't want to lose you either so he'll never leave you ever again Mads!"

"Haha! I suppose you're right Shan. Who'd want to lose me like?", I joked.


	23. Chapter 23

**Maddy's POV;**

After school, I met up with Rhydian in the playground. We arranged to meet Shannon and Tom in Bernie's later that evening. We said good bye to them and then headed off into the woods; walking home.

Rhydian seemed awfully quiet.

"Are you okay Rhydian?", I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

Biting his lip, he began, "It's just something Tom said earlier, it's been playing on my mind."

"What did Tom say?"

"It was about you."

"What about me?", I asked.

"Well he pretty much said that you were a complete mess after I left for the wild. That you were that bad, you Mum let you stay off school? I know that you said your life had been hell but I didn't realise you'd got that bad."

"Well you were the love of my life and you'd left me. Like I told you the other night, I've spent the past six months having the worst dream ever, hardly eating or sleeping. I distanced myself from practically everyone for a while too. My life was just a mess after you left."

A guilty look swept over Rhydian's face.

"I'm so sorry Mads!"

"Rhydian, it's fine! I'm just glad that I've got you back in my life. My life has never been better!", I smiled.

This reassured him as he smiled at me.

Grabbing his hand, I run and pull him through the woods, "Come on, we need to get home."

"Okay, okay," he laughs.

"Hello you two," says Mam.

"Hey Mam, don't worry about dinner for us this evening."

"Why?"

"Me and Rhydian are going to Bernie's to meet Shan and Tom soon," I answer.

"Oh okay," she smiles.

We run upstairs to our rooms and change out of our school clothes. Then we run back downstairs and leave the house.

"Bye Mrs Smith," says Rhydian.

"Bye love"

As we walk through the woods, Rhydian stops me. He puts his arms around my waist and pulls me close to him. He leans down and kisses me.

"Come on, we don't have time for this," I laugh, "We're going to be late to meet Tom and Shan."

"Okay"

As we entered Bernie's,Shannon and Tom waved us over. They were already there and had got our usual seats.

"Hey you two!"

"Hey Shan," Rhydian replied.

"Hey Tom," I said as I sat down.

"So guys, I was wondering if you wanted to come back to mine, for a movie night?", Shannon asked.

I looked at Rhydian who smiled in agreement and then back to Shannon. "We'd love too. I need to ask Mam if it's okay though."

"Okay", replied Shannon.

"I'll go and ring her," I said as I got up from the table and headed outside to ring Mam.

A few moments later, I entered Bernie's again.

"Yeah Mam said that's fine."

"Okay then, let's go back to mine."

The four of us got up and left Bernie's.

We walked down the street all linking arms, well apart from Rhydian. He held my tightly hand instead.

As we walked up Shannon's drive, it was too narrow for the four of us to all walk in a line so Rhydian and I walked behind them.

We entered Shannon's house. I followed Rhydian to the sofa. I lay down and rested my head on his lap.

"So which one?", Shannon asked as she held up The Proposal and The Lucky One.

In unison, Tom and Rhydian groaned, "NOO! Not a chick flick! No way! Not happening this time!"

Rolling our eyes, Shannon and me replied, "Fine, well what do you two want to watch then?"

"We were thinking more along the lines of 'The Conjuring'", said Tom as he held the DVD up.

"No way!" protested Shannon.

"Actually Shan, I'd actually quite like to watch it," I interjected.

"Yes Mads! Three against one Shan! We win! The Conjuring it is then!," shouted Tom.

"Fine," says Shannon reluctantly.

As Tom helped Shannon set up the DVD, Rhydian and I went out to the kitchen to sort out drinks and food.

"Where's the glasses kept?"

"That cupboard over there, closest to the window," I pointed.

"Okay, thanks," he grinned.

After a few minutes, I had got all the food and looked over at him wondering why he hadn't got the glasses yet. I looked over, he seemed to be staring out the window, into the garden. I walked up behind him and hugged him around the waist. He jumped.

"Hey, are you okay?," I asked concerned.

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine, it's nothing. Come on let's bring these drinks into Shan and Tom."

**Rhydian's POV;**

_What do I do? What the hell is she doing here? What do I do?!_

**Maddy's POV;**

As we sat down to watch the film, Rhydian seemed to be very on edge.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine Mads," he replies.

Deciding not to pursue the matter any further, I snuggle in close to him and watch the film. I can tell though that his mind is on other things as he isn't paying attention to the film. He sits there biting his nails. Something seems to have agitated him but I'm not sure what it is.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE; thankyou all for the lovely reviews. I'm glad that you're enjoying this!:) Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Rhydian's POV;**

"_No, I can't sit here any longer when I know that she's out there! If I don't go out to her soon, she'll come in here and I really can't have that. But I don't want Maddy to get involved or get worried. I'll just get up and say I'm going to the toilet and then sneak out the door and around into the back garden.", _I thought to myself.

I move to get up of the sofa.

"Where are you going?", Maddy asks.

"Toilet just", I lie.

She nods and I head out the door and head towards the front door.

However, at that moment I'm unaware that Shannon is watching me. She pipes up and says, "Rhydian the toilet is the other way, silly."

"Oh yeah, that's right, thanks Shan," I half smile.

As I walked into the bathroom, I thought, _"Right now what do I do?"_

After a quite a few moments of thinking, I realised I'd been in here for quite a while and the others would be wondering why I was taking so long. As I came back in to join them, I decided that I'd go to the kitchen and if anyone asked I was going to 'get a glass of water'.

Of course Maddy asks me, "Where are you going now?"

"Glass of water just," I smiled.

"Okay, but hurry back, I'm getting cold!"

"Okay."

I walked into the kitchen. I walked towards the door. I slowly and quietly turned the key to unlock it. I pulled down on the handle and opened the door slowly. I crept out and quietly closed the door behind me.

When I turned around_ she_ was stood right in front of me, causing me to jump.

"What are you doing here?", I hissed.

"I could ask you the same! You're supposed to back with the pack! Caleb came to bring you back yesterday after the pack leader ordered him too! Where is he?," she hissed back.

At the mention of his name, I flinched.

"Mmm...Caleb's gone..."

"What do you mean gone?," she yelled. Black veins were beginning to grow up her neck.

**Maddy's POV; **

I hear a loud yell coming from outside. I get up from the sofa quickly.

"Shan, Tom, stay here, I'll go check it out."

They nodded.

I walked into the kitchen and looked out the window to see Rhydian standing with some girl in the garden. She seemed very agitated.

"_Who is she?_", I thought.

I was beginning to understand why Rhydian had been so agitated earlier. She must have been the reason why.

I walked out, closed the door softly and stood on the doorstep.

**Rhydian's POV;**

I heard the door close. I turned around and saw Maddy standing on the doorstep staring at the girl standing infront of me.

The girl however didn't acknowledge Maddy's presence. Her eyes were still fixed on me.

"I'll ask you again, what do you mean gone?", she growled.

"He's dead, okay! Caleb's dead!", I shouted as a tear fell down my cheek.

She gasped.

At this point, Maddy interjected and asked, "Rhydian, who is she?"

"Maddy...this is...Tasha, Caleb's girlfriend."

Tasha looked up quickly and stared at Maddy when I mentioned her name and then looked back at me.

"Rhydian, what do you mean he's dead? How can he be dead?", she questioned.

"I...killed...him," I stuttered.

Her eyes flashed yellow. Her veins were getting very dark and crawling up her face now.

"You did what!", she yelled.

I stepped backwards.

"You killed him!", she repeated, "What did he ever do to you?"

"What besides hating me from the moment I arrived back to the pack? Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that he tried to kill me and then went after my girlfriend!", I spat, "But no, even that wasn't enough for him! He then thought he'd try again. I didn't want to do it. I told him to leave or I'd kill him. He didn't believe me that I'd actually kill him to save her. Of course though, Caleb, being Caleb wanted to test my theory to see how serious I was. And well yeah, he's dead. I warned him off the consequences but he didn't listen. I'd do anything if it meant that I kept Maddy safe!", I yelled.

Looking up at Maddy, Tasha said, "So this your precious Maddy! The tame wolf that you _love?"_, she spat.

"Yes, yes it is! And I won't let you cause any harm to her Tasha!", as I stood tall infront of her, blocking her path to Maddy.

I looked on as the anger built up within Tasha, her black veins were surging over body, suddenly she transformed into her wolf self. I watched as she backed away. I kept my eyes fixed on her, wondering what she was up to. I watched as she ran and jumped over my head and onto Maddy.

Maddy screamed.

**Maddy's POV;**

I watched as Tasha transformed into her wolf. She began to back away. I thought that she might be leaving, however I knew Rhydian didn't think this as he kept his eyes locked on her; watching her every movement.

The next thing I knew, Tasha came bounding at Rhydian and leapt over him and came flying on top of me. I didn't have time to react. She fell on top of me and I fell to the ground. She sunk her razor sharp teeth into my leg. I couldn't help but scream.

Pain soared through my body.

**Rhydian's POV;**

I ran towards Maddy, I grabbed Tasha and flung her away from Maddy.

Fury and rage surged through my body, I could feel myself changing. Within a few seconds I had transformed into my wolf.

I watched as Tasha picked herself up. I growled at her and she growled back, before then pouncing on me. I threw her off. She fell and as she hit the ground, I heard a small yelp escape from her mouth.

She didn't give up however. She tried to come at me again. But again I was to quick for her. In the end, she was too weak to carry on and gave up. I growled at her with all my might, hoping that she'd leave.

Scared, she scampered away into the night.

I quickly transformed back into my human self and then raced to Maddy's aid.

"Mads, Mads!"

I took her hand, she was freezing cold. I looked at her leg where Tasha had stuck her teeth into, the blood was seeping out of the wound at an immense rate. She looked so pale.

I quickly lifted her in my arms and brought her into Shannon's.

Shannon and Tom leapt to their feet as I entered the living room.

On seeing Maddy, Shannon asked, "Oh my god, Rhydian, what happened? Is she going to be okay?"

"Shan ring Mrs Smith, tell her it's Maddy and to get round here quick!", as I placed Maddy's cold body onto the sofa.

Shannon did as I told her.

"Tom quick get me some blankets or something. We need to keep her warm. She's absolutely freezing." Tom nodded and raced upstairs to find some.

I took Maddy's hand and whispered, "Maddy I'm so sorry; I'm so sorry."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE;** Your responses are amazing! You are all such lovely people!:) thankyou all so much for the lovely reviews:) Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to make it a bit longer than the last one!:)


	25. Chapter 25

**Rhydian's POV;**

"Mrs Smith is on her way over now," said Shannon as Tom came back downstairs, with a handful of blankets.

"This is all I could find," he said as he handed he them.

"Anything will do as long as they help make her warm."

I took them and threw them over Maddy, hoping that they would warm her up at last a bit. She was still absolutely freezing.

She was very pale and wasn't moving but she was still breathing so I knew that she was still with us.

The wound to her leg looked so painful. The blood was surging out of it. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a clean cloth. I ran back into the living room and sat on my knees beside the sofa. I placed the cloth over her wound and held it firmly, creating pressure on it, to hopefully help stop the bleeding a bit.

"Rhydian what happened?", Shannon inquired.

I stared at her for a moment, the events reoccurring over again in my head.

"Well Caleb, my brother's girlfriend Tasha turned up. And well it ended up in her attacking Maddy. I tried to stop her but I wasn't quick enough. She sunk her teeth into her leg. I threw her off Maddy and then Tasha tried to attack me. She gave up though and ran for it. Then I went to Maddy and lifted her in here," I gasped. I was shaking.

Shannon saw that I was shaking and bent down to me.

"Are you okay Rhydian?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's Maddy we should be worrying about! Don't be fussing over me", I replied.

"RHYDIAN MORRIS!", she yelled.

I jumped but was still shaking.

"Rhydian getting yourself worked up like this and getting yourself into a state isn't going to help Maddy. Come on, up you get, you've had a shock. You're shaking," she said as she helped me get to my feet and walked me over to the seat. "Now sit there for a minute until you calm down and stop shaking. I'll get you a glass of water. Tom keep an eye on them both for me."

Tom nodded.

"She can be extremely bossy," I joked.

"You have no idea. She can also be very scary too," Tom replied.

Seeing the worried look on my face, Tom reassuringly said, "Mate, Mads will be okay. She's a fighter."

Shannon came back in with a glass of cold fresh water.

"Here you go," she said as she handed me over the glass.

"Thanks," I replied gratefully, before I took a few sips of it.

Next thing, we heard was a frantic knock on Shannon's front door. Shannon ran to open it.

I could hear her say, "Mrs Smith she's in the living room."

Mrs Smith came running in the door, followed closely by Mr Smith.

Looking at me, she asked, "Rhydian what happened to her? Who did this?"

"Caleb's girlfriend Tasha turned up. She did this to Maddy. It ended up in her attacking Maddy. I did try to stop her but I just wasn't quick enough. She sunk her teeth into Maddy's leg. I threw Tasha off Maddy and then Tasha tried to attack me. But she gave up though and ran for it. Then I went to Maddy and lifted her in here. I lay her down on the sofa. I got Shan to ring you. She was freezing so I got Tom to get her blankets to help warm her up and then I got a clean cloth and put it on her wound and put pressure on it, hoping that it would stop the bleeding. I'm so sorry, this is all my fault!", I explained as I felt myself beginning to shake again.

Mrs Smith came over and bent down and took hold of my hand. "Rhydian it's okay, it's not your fault. You saved her from Tasha. If you hadn't threw Tasha off Maddy, then she could be in an even worse way than she is now, okay?"

I looked at her and said nothing.

She got up and looked at her husband.

"Dan lift Maddy up and put her in the car. We need to get her home and fast. Rhydian jump in too."

Mr Smith lifted up Maddy and carried her out to the car.

I followed him out. I got into the back of the car and then Mr Smith placed Maddy across the seat beside me and and rested her head on my lap.

I heard Mrs Smith shout to Shannon and Tom, "I'll let you know how she is!", before jumping into the drivers seat.

She turned to me, "Rhydian keep the pressure on the wound, to help stop the bleeding. She seems to have lost quite a bit of blood already."

I nodded and placed my hand firmly on the cloth covering her wound and applied pressure too it.

Mrs Smith put her foot to the accelerator and we sped off down Shannon's lane and arrived back at the Smith household within minutes.

Mrs Smith stopped abruptly as we reached the house. She and Mrs Smith jumped out quickly. Mr Smith flung the back car doors open and lifted Maddy out as Mrs Smith ran into the house.

Mr Smith carried her upstairs quickly and lay her gently on her bed. I followed him up.

Even at the point, Maddy was still extremely cold and pale.

Mrs Smith entered her room and told me to leave while she sorted Maddy out.

I did as I was told and headed back downstairs. I sat down on the sofa but then after a few minutes, I had to stand up, I couldn't sit still. I began to pace around the living room and bit my nails with worry.

Mr Smith came into the room an saw me pacing around the living room.

"Rhydian you need to calm down and not to mention sit down before you wear away that good carpet. Maddy will be okay. She's in safe hands. All we can do is wait. But this pacing around with worry is going to kill you, not to mention make you dizzy. You need to just calm down."

All of a sudden I heard a scream come from upstairs. It was Maddy.

My instinct kicked in and I rushed up the stairs as fast as my legs could carry me and flung open the door into Maddy's room.

As I entered, I saw Maddy now moving and screaming in agony as Mrs Smith put a few droplets of something; some sort of liquid; I'm not sure, into Maddy's wound. I wanted so badly to help her but I didn't know what to do.

Mrs Smith turned and saw me.

"Rhydian out!"

I stood frozen to the spot.

Mr Smith had followed me up and was standing behind me in the doorway.

"Come on Rhydian, she'll be fine," as he took me out of the room and closed the door.

We went back downstairs; back into the living room.

Maddy's screaming went on for another few minutes. Listening to her screams; the pain that she must be feeling was breaking my heart. It was my fault that she was in such pain; all my fault.

Finally, the screams ceased. Everything went extremely quiet. All I could hear was the sound of me and Mr Smith breathing.

Mrs Smith finally came downstairs. I jumped to my feet.

"How is she? Is she okay? Can I se-"

"Woah Rhydian, just calm down pet," she said as she gestured for me to sit back down. "She's okay for now. She'd lost a lot of blood, so she's very weak. But I managed to stop the bleeding and hopefully stop it from getting infected. I gave her painkillers to numb the pain and a couple of sleeping tablets to help her sleep. She's lying up there now, asleep. She'll be out until morning," she explained as she walked over to the sink.

A wave of relief came over me.

I sank in my chair. I

felt as though all my worries had been lifted from me.

I had never been so relieved to hear something in my entire life.

"Oh and Rhydian," she continued.

I looked up, "Yeah?"

"To answer you're other question, yes you can go up. She's out like a light but you can go up and sit with her if you like."

"Thanks Mrs Smith!"

"No thank you, Rhydian. You saved my little girl. Things could have turned out a whole lot worse."

I raced up the stairs two at a time. I got to Maddy's door. I slowly and quietly opened the door and softly crept in.

As I entered, I saw her lying all nicely tucked up in her bed.

Her beautiful dark brown hair was lying over her face. I swept it back. As I touched her face, it still felt cold; so very cold.

I took the chair which was sitting beside her desk and pulled it over quietly to the side of her bed. I sat down in it and then took hold of Maddy's hand.

"I'm so glad you're okay," I whispered. "I'm never going to let anything ever hurt you again," as I kissed her hand.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE;** thank you all again for the lovely reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter too! :) thanks again!


	26. Chapter 26

**Rhydians POV;**

I kept an eye on Maddy for as long as I could. I soon grew tired and my eyes were slowly closing until I could no longer keep them open, so I drifted off to sleep at Maddy's beside still holding onto her hand.

In the middle of the night I was awoken by Maddy. She was screaming at the top of her lungs. I jumped up from my seat. As I went to comfort her, Mr and Mrs Smith came running into the bedroom.

"What happened? What's wrong?", she asked as she rushed to her daughters side.

I shook my head, "I don't know Mrs Smith. I fell asleep at the side of her bed and then next thing I knew, I was awoken by her screaming. What's wrong with her? She seems to still be sleeping? How's that?"

Mrs Smith examined her screaming daughter.

"Yes she is still asleep but its seems to me as if the pains to much for her to cope with so she's screaming in pain in her sleep. Dan go downstairs and get me some more painkillers. No actually don't. Get me medicine, it'll be easier to get down her throat than tablets."

Mr Smith nodded and headed downstairs. A few minutes later he reappeared with a bottle of pain relief medicine and a spoon in his hands.

He handed it over to his wife. Mrs Smith unscrewed the lid of the bottle and poured some of the medicine onto the spoon. As she went to pour it into Maddy's mouth, Maddy leapt in the bed and tossed it out of her hand.

"She doesn't realise she's doing it, she's still asleep."

Picking up the spoon she then said to me, "Hold onto her hands so that if she jumps again, her arms won't come flying at me."

I nodded and took hold of Maddy's arms. Maddy was still screaming in pain.

It was breaking my heart to see her like this. She was in such pain. Mrs Smith poured out more medicine onto the spoon and then slowly, bit by bit, poured it into Maddy's mouth.

After a few moments, the medicine began to kick in and the screaming began to cease and Maddy began to become settled again.

"Right Rhydian, just keep an eye on her. If anything happens, we're just over the hall, come and get us, okay?", she said as she screwed the lid back on the bottle of medicine and got up from the floor.

I nodded, "Okay, Mrs Smith"

"Night pet," she said as she and Mr Smith left the room and went back to bed.

"Night."

I sat back down in the seat sitting at Maddy's beside.

I looked on at her. She seemed so peaceful now.

For the remainder of the night, I refused to sleep. I kept a watchful eye on her. She kept stirring in her sleep. I could tell as the night went on that she still in immense pain. She moved from side to side in her sleep. Although she was still asleep, she seemed restless.

As the sun rose up and morning dawned, light peaked through Maddy's bedroom window and into my eye. The bright light began to make my eyes water. I lifted my hands up to rub them.

As I finished rubbing my eyes and put my hands down, I looked on at Maddy. Her dark chestnut brown eyes staring up at me.

"Hey you," she croaked.

"Mads!", I exclaimed.

"What happened? I don't remember anything and I've a busting headache and my leg is aching.", she said as she tried to sit up in her bed.

"Mads just lie there, don't try to get up. Do you really not remember anything? Last night? Tasha? Her sticking her teeth in you?", I asked.

She shook her head, "No nothing."

"Must be all those painkillers and medicine your Mum gave you," I laughed.

"What happened then?", she questioned.

"Well Tasha showed up at Shan's. I went outside to see her and then after a while you came out to see what was happening; where I was. She wanted to know where Caleb was and I explained to her what had happened. It ended up in her attacking you, Maddy. I did try to stop her but I just wasn't quick enough. I'm so sorry Mads. She sunk her teeth into your leg. I threw Tasha off you. She turned on me then. She tried to attack me numerous times, but she eventually seemed to give up though and ran for it. I went to you and lifted you into Shannon's house. I got Shan to ring your Mum. You were freezing so I got Tom to get get blankets to help warm you up and then I got a clean cloth and put it on the wound on your leg and put pressure on it, hoping that it would stop the bleeding. Your parents got you back here and then you're Mum cleaned the wound and gave you painkillers. You were screaming like mad, it was breaking my heart listening to you; knowing that it was my fault that you were in that way. You gave me quite a shock in the middle of the night. You were still asleep but the pain was unbearable and you were screaming in agony. We gave you medicine and you seemed to settle. I've been watching over you all night. I'm so sorry, this is all my fault!", I explained as I felt myself begin to shake and a tear fell down my cheek.

She looked at me and then down at my shaking hand. She took my hand and held it tight and tried to calm me.

"Rhydian, you're shaking. This wasn't you're fault. You saved me. She'd have probably killed me if you hadn't threw her off me. Just calm down. Everything will be okay. This leg should heal quite quickly and soon you'll not even know that my leg had nearly been chewed off," she laughed.

I gave her a weak smile.

"Honestly Rhydian, I'll be as good as new. This wasn't your fault. Now come closer."

Unsure of why she wanted me to come closer, I did as I was told. She leaned over, wincing due to her pain of her leg and pressed her soft, delicate lips onto mine.

"I love you Rhydian Morris."

"I love you so much Maddy."

"I'm glad you said that. Seeing as you love me so much, you'd do anything for me, right?", she teased.

"Yeah, of course."

"Well then Mr Morris," she giggled, "Will you go and fetch me some bacon? I'm starving!", she laughed.

"Right away Mads," I laughed as I left her room and headed downstairs to the kitchen to make her some bacon.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE; Hi everyone, so sorry I haven't updated in the last couple off days! I've seen the reviews asking me to update! I am deeply sorry! But I've been away since Thursday to London and I just didn't have the time to update! I really am so very sorry! **

**I would also like to thank everyone who as favourited/followed/reviewed. Thank you all very much! You're all amazing! Glad you like this fanfic! :) Please continue to review, thank you! :)**

**In this chapter nothing really exciting happens but the next couple will be dramatic hopefully! I'm not sure when I'll be fit to update as I'm back to school tomorrow, half term's over :( But I promise, I will try to update as quickly as I can! :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Maddy's POV;**

"_I can't believe I don't remember anything that happened last night! How could I not remember?", _thought as I lay in my bed, I could smell the bacon cooking from downstairs.

**Rhydian's POV;**

"I'll put this on the tray too", I think to myself before taking the tray upstairs to Maddy.

**Maddy's POV;**

Within ten to fifteen minutes, Rhydian had come back upstairs carrying a tray.

It was the lovely blue and pink tray that Mam used when we had visitors over.

As Rhydian placed the tray down beside me, I saw that on the tray was my plate of bacon; a glass of orange juice; and last but not least, a small vase with a few beautiful cerise pink flowers, my favourite flowers that he must have picked from outside in the garden.

I lift one of the beautiful flowers and bring it to my nose. I breathe in the lovely scent of the flower. It smells absolutely gorgeous. Its scent is lovely.

"This is beautiful," I said to him, "You're so cute! And they're my favourite flowers! How did you know?", I continued as he slowly began to blush.

"Only the best for my girl," he smile as he leaned down and kissed my forehead softly.

"_I'm his girl",_ I thought to myself.

His words made me feel all nice and warm inside. It made me have butterflies in my stomach. His words made me feel relaxed; safe.

"And as for the flowers," he continued, "I know you think I don't listen to you half of the time, but I actually do listen to you more than you think. You tell me all the time they're your favourite flowers when we walk through your garden," he laughs.

I just stare at him in amazement.

"Always the tone of surprise", he laughs.

"Yeah you are!", I giggle.

"Now, come on, eat your bacon! It's going to get cold if you don't eat it soon."

"Okay. Okay!", I laugh as I pick a piece of bacon up from the plate.

"Do you want some?", I ask him.

He nods, "Yeah, okay then."

I take a piece of bacon up from the plate and place it into his wide open mouth.

"Thank you," he smiles, "So did you enjoy your breakfast?"

"Yes, I loved it! Just as much as I love you!", I exclaim.

He leaned in and kissed me softly.

"Good," he smirked as he lifted the tray from my bed. He lifted the vase containing the cerise pink flowers of the tray and placed them on my beside locker. He then turned and carried the tray back downstairs into the kitchen.

When he returned he sat down in the seat that was situated beside my bed. I tried again to sit up. My leg throbbed when I tried to move it. I winced in pain. A worried look swarmed Rhydian's face.

"Mad's are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, legs just a bit sore."

"Do you want some painkillers?"

"Yes please, could you go and get me some?"

"Yeah no problem Maddy," he smiles as he gets up to make his third trip downstairs.

After a few moment he reappears with two paracetamol and a glass of cold water.

"Here you go," he said as he handed the tablets and glass of water over to me.

"Thank you,", I said as I took them from him.

"What is it with us and our legs?", I laugh. "You get yours broken because of Caleb and I get mine hurt too by his psycho girlfriend Tasha!"

I noticed that Rhydian looked to the ground when I had mentioned Caleb's name. I realise that it is still affecting him badly. It has only been like three days after all.

I move and take hold of his hand. He looks up. "I'm sorry Rhydian," I say sympathetically.

"Mads, I just can't seem to get it out of my head. His dead bod just lying there. I did that. I caused him to die. Now Mum has lost a son, Bryn has lost a brother and Tasha has lost her boyfriend. All because of me!"

"But you were protecting me and my family!," I protested.

"But he...was my...family" he choked. He put his head down between his hands which were placed on his lap.

"I know. But it's not like you just through his body away though. We lay his body to rest deep in the woods. We gave him a nice send off. More than he deserved after what he did."

"I know but Mum, Bryn and Tasha weren't there. They were his family too. They never got to say goodbye," he replied as he got up and left the room.

"Rhydian! Wait!," I yelled.

I tried to get up to follow him but that was a no go. There was no way that I was fit to get out of bed. I couldn't even get myself to sit up in bed properly never mind actually getting _out _of my bed.

**Rhydian's POV;**

As she mentioned his name, _Caleb,_ chills go up my spine and my entire body goes cold. He had been alive three days ago and now he's dead and all because of me.

I think that Maddy sensed that the mention of his name affected me as she moves closer to me and takes hold of my hand. "I'm sorry Rhydian," she says sympathetically.

"Mads, I just can't seem to get it out of my head. His dead bod just lying there. I did that. I caused him to die. Now Mum has lost a son, Bryn has lost a brother and Tasha has lost her boyfriend. All because of me!", I tell her.

"But you were protecting me and my family!," she protested.

"But he...was my...family", I choke. I put my head down between my hands which were placed on my lap.

"I know. But it's not like you just through his body away though. We lay his body to rest deep in the woods. We gave him a nice send off. More than he deserved after what he did," she replies as she squeezes my hand tightly.

"I know but Mum, Bryn and Tasha weren't there. They were his family too. They never got to say goodbye," I replied.

"_I need out of here, I need to think.", _I thought to myself. I let go off Maddy's hand and get up without saying another word to Maddy. I leave her room and head downstairs and outside, towards the woods.

"Rhydian! Wait!," I hear her yell after me.


	28. Chapter 28

**Rhydian's POV;**

As I reached the end of the Smith's garden and I'm at the edge of the wood, I began to run as swiftly as I could through the woods.

I run and run and run and run, until I reach my destination...Caleb's shallow grave deep within the woods.

As I reached it I fell to my knees. I burst into tears.

Suddenly I heard a twig crack from behind me. I turned my head quickly to see who was advancing towards me.

There stood behind me was Mr and Mrs Smith, carrying Maddy.

"How did you know I was here?", I asked as I wiped the tears from my cheek.

She smiled, "Come on Rhydian, you know as well as I do, no one knows you better than I do. So obviously I was going to know where you went."

" Well yeah, when you say it like that then yeah I suppose you do," I laughed, realising that she was the person who knew me the best.

Mr Smith walked over towards me and placed Maddy gently down beside me.

"We'll leave you two, to it," Mrs Smith says as she and her husband turned and headed back through the woods, home.

Maddy looked up at me, "Rhydian, are you okay?"

I looked down at her, "Mads, I just can't get it out of my head. His face. Just everything. I thought I was able to hold it together but I can't. I can't," I cried as I bent down and put my head on her shoulder.

She put her arm around me. "Rhydian, everything will be okay. You've got me. I'll help you through this," she whispered.

"I know, I love you Mads."

"I love you too Rhydian," as she reached up and kissed me.

"Maddy you must be freezing!", I said as I noticed that she had no coat on her. "Here take this and put it on you," I told her as I took off my coat and handed it to her.

"Thank you," she replies gratefully as she puts the coat on. "That's better, thanks Rhydian."

"No problem Mads," he smiles.

"Rhydian..."

"Yeah Maddy?"

"Do you fancy carrying me home?", she teased.

"Sure Mads," I smile.

I lift her up in my arms. I be careful not to hit her injured leg. She wraps her arms around my neck and nestles her head into my chest.

"My knight in shining armour," she giggles.

"I'm not a knight," I say as I raise my eyebrows.

"Well then...you're my wolf in shining armour," she giggles.

"That sounds better", I smirk.

"Now my alpha, take me home," she giggles.

"Yes ma'am. Right away!"

I carry her the whole way home through the woods, over the uneven terrain.

When we arrive back at the Smith's, Mr and Mrs Smith seemed to have went out as they are no where to be seen in the house.

I get Maddy to reach down into my pocket and take the key out as I have no available hands as I am carrying Maddy.

She opens the door and I carry her in and place her gently down on the sofa.

"Do you want anything Maddy?"

"Mmm...some ice cream maybe?"

"No problem Mads."

I walk over to the freezer and leant in. The ice cream is at the very bottom of the freezer. I lift the tub of ice cream out and headed for the cutlery drawer. I remove a spoon from the drawer and head back over to Maddy.

"Here you go," I say as I hand her the ice cream and spoon and then head over to chair.

I look back at Maddy who has a confused look on her face.

"What's wrong? Did I get you the wrong flavour of ice cream out?"

"No, the ice creams perfect."

"Then what is it?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"You're over there and I'm over here on this _massive_ sofa all by myself."

I laugh, "You want me to sit beside you so that you can snuggle up to me, don't you?"

She blushes and nods, "Maybe...yeah."

"Okay," I grin as I make my way over to her.

She slowly sits up and shuffles over to allow me to sit down. Then she moves back and lays her head against my chest.

"You know what?", she asked as she looked up at me.

"What?", I reply.

"I wish we could just stay here forever. Just me and you on this sofa like this. No one to annoy us. No wild wolfbloods coming after us; trying to kill us. Just me and you, because you know Rhydian, you're all I'll ever need," she smiled.

"Yeah me too. All I need is you!", I replied as I kissed her forehead softly.

"_All I need is Maddy. She is my life; my mate; I love her. I can't be without her, she's my everything. I couldn't live without her. From the moment that I first met her, I knew she'd be the one,"_ I thought to myself.

"Maddy?"

"Yeah?"

"You'll never leave me will you?"

"Of course not! I'd be mad to leave you Rhydian! I love you!"

"Good, because I never want to lose you!"

"And you won't ever lose me," she smiles at me. "Now could you please get up and get me some more painkillers? My leg is throbbing again."

"No bother," I smile as I get up and go to the cupboard to retrieve some painkillers for her.

I hand them over to her.

"Thanks."

"What do you want to do now?", I asked her.

"Well.."she says in between swallowing her painkillers and water, " we could watch a DVD? Or you could make me lunch?"

"How about we do both? How about I make you some lunch and then we'll watch a DVD after? How about that Miss Smith?"

"Sounds brilliant Mr Morris," she giggles.

"What do you want for lunch?"

"Surprise me," she winks.

"Okay, you're Jamie Oliver will be back in approximatively half an hour with your lunch. ," I grin as I head into the kitchen to make her lunch.

She rolls her eyes, "I'll be the judge of that," she winks.

"Why don't you sleep for a while? You look tired.", I reply.

She nods and gets herself comfy on the sofa.

After half an hour, I return into the living room. I place the tray down on the coffee table and gently shake Maddy to wake her up. She opens her eyes and slowly sits up.

"Whala", I shouted as I reveal her lunch.

"Rhydian it looks lovely," she beams up at me.

"I just hope it tastes as good as it looks," I laugh nervously.

I cooked her my special chicken carbonara dish, served with a glass of her favourite drink; diet coke. She loved it. She always had to have it. It was almost as if she addicted.

"Rhydian this is beautiful. It's so nice, really tasty," she exclaimed as she took a spoonful.

"Not bad them, am I?", I asked.

"You're a little genius, you know that! a little genius in the kitchen!"

"Why thank you Mads," I grinned.

After she had finished eating, I asked, "So which DVD are we going to watch?"

"Forget the DVD, just lie here with me."

"Okay," I replied as I lay down behind her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she held onto my hands. We must have fallen asleep. I had Maddy in my arms when Mr and Mrs Smith arrived home and gently woke us up.


	29. Chapter 29

**Rhydian's POV;**

I spent the following night lying in my bed wide awake. I had a thought in my head, something I wanted to do. I finally fell asleep at five thirty a.m.

At seven thirty, Mrs Smith woke me up gently and told me to get up and get ready to go to school. Maddy was to stay off for a few days, just to make sure that her injured leg fully healed.

I left the Smith's and walked through the woods to school. As I walked I continued to think about what I had thought last night.

As I arrived at school I saw Shannon and Tom, waiting for me.

"How's Mads?", Tom asked.

"Yeah, she's a lot better. Mrs Smiths keeping her off for another few days to make sure her legs fully healed. She should be back by the end of the week."

"Good," beamed Shannon.

The school bell rang and we walked into form class.

Mr Jefferies entered the room, ranting about something but I was too absorbed by my own thoughts to pay any attention to him.

At lunch time, Tom and I went to the dark room while Shannon went to get some lunch before coming to join us.

I couldn't keep it in any more. I needed to tell someone. I decided at that moment that I would tell Tom.

**Tom's POV;**

"You're going to do what!", I shouted at Rhydian.

Rhydian and I were standing in the dark room. Shannon had gone to get some lunch and Maddy was at home recovering from her attack by Tasha. Mrs Smith had made Rhydian go to school and had rung into the school, saying that Maddy was staying home as she was 'sick'.

"I'm going to ask Mads to marry me!", he repeated. "I couldn't keep it to myself anymore! I needed to tell someone."

"Are you sure? Aren't you a bit young?"

"Tom, I'm so sure! I've never been so sure about something in my entire life. She makes me fell complete. She's the one and I want to spend the rest of my life with her," he explained.

"Mate I'm thrilled for you!", I grinned. "You make her happy Rhydian. I haven't seen her so happy since you left."

There was an awkward silence.

I continued to interrupt the awkward silence, "So when are you going to ask her?"

"Mmm I don't know yet. I want it to be perfect when I ask her. I need to plan it out," he smiled. "Will you come with me later after school and help me pick a ring?"

"Yeah mate, of course I will."

"After school?"

"Yeah no problem."

"Don't tell Shan though, she might tell Maddy I'm going to ask her. I want it to be a surprise, I don't want Maddy to know."

"Don't worry I promise I won't say anything about it," I smiled, just as Shannon re-entered the dark room.

"Say anything about what?", Shannon asked.

"Oh it's nothing Shan, just boy stuff," I replied as I looked at Rhydian.

"Yeah boy stuff," he winked.

**Rhydian's POV;**

After the school bell rang at the end of the day, Tom and I left Shannon and told her we'd 'football practise'. We headed into town to buy Maddy a ring.

"So do you've any idea what type of ring you're going to get her?", Tom asked.

"I've no clue Tom," I laughed. "I want it to be perfect though."

We reached the town and eventually found the jewellers. We entered. There were diamonds sparkling everywhere. The were hundreds upon hundreds of sparkling diamond rings. They were all different styles, sizes and designs.

I looked to my left. In on of the glass cabinets was the most gorgeous ring. I knew at that moment that was the ring I wanted for Maddy.

I nudged Tom.

He turned around. "Yeah?"

"That's the one," I said as I pointed to it.

Looking at it, Tom replied, "Yeah Rhydian, that's the one. Get it!", he said excitedly.

It was a thin petite silver band, with six diamonds embedded into it, which surrounded a bigger diamond which was placed in the centre of the ring.

I asked the woman at the till to buy the ring. She placed it in a petite red box. I handed her the money over and then Tom and I left the shop.

"Rhydian, she's going to **love** it! It's absolutely perfect!", Tom exclaimed.

"I hope she does," I smiled.

Tom and I departed. He left for home and left to head back to the Smiths.

As I entered the Smiths, Maddy popped her head up from the sofa.

"Where have you been? School ended over an hour and a half ago. I was worried. I tried ringing you but there was no answer."

I took my phone out of my pocket.

On its screen it read; _12 MISSED CALLS MADDY._

"Oh sorry it was on silent. I forgot to take it off silent when school ended," I replied as I headed upstairs to hide the ring.

"Where are you going?" she shouted after me.

"Be back in a sec."

I run into my room and stand there for a moment trying to decide where would be best to hid the tiny box containing the ring.

I decide to hid it on the top of the wardrobe underneath some books. I then return downstairs to Maddy.

"You've still not answered me!"

"I did?"

"No you didn't. You didn't tell me where you where."

"Oh right. I was at football practise with Tom," I smiled.

"You're back at football? Are you sure about that?", she asked clearly suspicious of my story.

"Yeah, I started again today," I lied.

"Is your leg fully recovered then? I thought Mam had told you to take it easy on it!"

"Mads come on I'm a wolfblood. It healed really quickly," I laughed.

"Oh well, yeah I suppose," she grinned.

"So how was your day?" I asked as I leaned down and kissed her.

"_Extremely_ boring! I missed you too!", she replied.

"I missed you too Mads, I've been thinking about you all day."

"All day?" she laughed.

"Yeah," I blushed. "Shan and Tom were asking about you too," he smiled.

She smiled. "I must remember to ring Shan later."

She moved closer to me and asked, "And how was your day, Mr Morris?"

"Oh the usual school day," I said rolling my eyes. "Classes were boring as usual. Jefferies was shouting at Jimi and the three K's as per usual too."

She laughed. "Sounds like a normally day at school then."

"Yeap."

"Mads, I'll be down in a while, I need to go and do some homework," I lied as I headed upstairs.

"Okay," she nodded.


	30. Chapter 30

**Rhydian's POV;**

The following week, Maddy was able for school again. Her leg had fully recovered after the nasty wound it obtained from Tasha's attack, during the previous weeks events.

I still hadn't asked Maddy to marry me yet, but I was planning to do it on Friday evening. I was in a deep trail of thought about how I was going to ask her, when suddenly I felt Tom nudge me.

"So when are you going to ask her man?", he whispered, aware that Maddy was only feet away and had super sensitive hearing.

"I was thinking Friday? After school?"

"Sounds perfect! What have you got planned?"

"Well I was thinking of a picnic, in the woods?"

"That soun-", but he cut off as Maddy and Shannon approached us.

"What are you two talking about? You look very guilty!"

"Nothing!", we replied in unison.

"Sure...," Maddy answered staring at us. She knew we were up to something but she wasn't sure what that something was.

That week flew in extremely quickly.

On the Thursday, I got Tom to distract Maddy by taking her and Shannon back to his house for a movie night. I said I'd something to do, but I'd be up later.

Maddy of course being Maddy, quizzed me about what I had to do. I remained strong and didn't tell her, and she finally gave up pestering me.

I went into town and bought a lovely small picnic basket; a red and white checked rug; glasses; red plates; chocolate covered strawberries (Maddy loved those); meat; sandwiches; a bottle of diet coke; and finally a big bunch of flowers.

My hands full, I couldn't open the door to the Smiths. Mr Smith however saw me and kindly opened the door for me.

"What's all that for?", he asked as he observed everything I had bought.

"Oh, just a school thing," I replied.

"Oh right, very good."

_Phew! He seemed to believe me_.

I walked upstairs and stuffed everything inside my wardrobe and closed the doors. I sat on my bed thinking.

"_Should I ask for Mr Smith's approval to ask Maddy to marry me?"_, I pondered.

I slowly got up from the bed and went back downstairs. Mr Smith was sitting in the kitchen.

"Is Mrs Smith here?", I asked.

"No, she's away into town, why?"

"I was just wondering," I lied.

The real reason I asked was that I didn't want her to hear what I was about to ask Mr Smith incase she told Maddy.

I sat down at the table, sitting opposite to Mr Smith. He was sitting reading the paper. After a few moments he looked up from his paper to me.

"Rhydian are you okay?", he asked.

"Yeah, yeah, fine."

I paused.

"Actually Mr Smith, I wanted to ask you something..."

"What is it?"

"Well...it was just...that I was...wondering...if you would approve... if I were to...maybe...ask Maddy...to...marry...me?", I stuttered.

Mr Smith sat with a shocked expression on his face.

I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

After what felt like a life time, he began to speak.

"Let me get this straight, are you asking me for my approval to marry Maddy?", he stuttered.

"Yes," I replied nervously, biting my lip.

He stared at me and then sighed.

"You love her don't you?"

"Yeah I do, more than anything in the world," I smiled.

"And I know she loves you. She's been herself again since you've come back."

There was a pause.

Mr Smith seemed to be thinking things over in his head.

"Okay Rhydian, I give you my consent, but on one condition. If you ask her to marry you, you are never to leave her again. She was heartbroken when you left and I don't want to see her like that again, okay?"

"Okay Mr Smith! I promise never to leave Maddy! I'd be stupid to leave her! I can't live without her!"

"All that stuff you bought, it's for her, isn't it?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"I can see how much you love her and I know you'd do anything to protect her, so yes Rhydian, I approve!", he smiled.

"Thank you so much Mr Smith. I promise I won't let you down! Or Maddy!"

"I know you won't," he smiled as he shook my hand.

"You won't tell Mrs Smith, will you?"

"It'll be our little secret," he smiled.

"Thanks. I better go. Tom, Shannon and Maddy will think I've got lost," I laughed.

"Go."

I walked out the door.

"Oh and Rhydian," Mr Smith called after me.

I turned and peaked my head round the door.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for coming and asking me for my approval."

"No problem Mr Smith. Thank you very much for approving!", I replied before I turned and headed off to Tom's house.

As I arrived at Tom's, Maddy ran up to me and hugged me.

"There you are! You kind of missed the film! You've been ages!," she laughed.

"Sorry, I got side tracked, It's okay that I missed the film, I don't mind," I laughed.

She turned and sat back down beside Shannon.

Tom came up to me and whispered, "So did you get everything sorted then for tomorrow?"

"Yeah everything's sorted for tomorrow after school."

"Oi you two! Are you coming to watch this next movie or what? Come on Rhydian, you already missed the first one! Get over here! You too Tom! What's with all the whispering between you two?", asked Maddy.

"We're coming," we replied as we walked over to them. I sat down beside Maddy and put my arm around her whilst Tom sat beside Shannon.

"You're so bossy, you know that!", I laughed.

"I know, but that's why you love me!", she grinned.

"Yeah, yeah it is," I smiled.

Looking down at Maddy all snuggled up against me, I thought, _"Yeah she's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. This is where I want to be, with her. She's my world; my rock; she's my alpha female; she's the one."_


	31. Chapter 31

**Rhydian's POV;**

Friday had finally come around.

Today was the day that I, Rhydian Morris was going to ask Maddy Smith, the girl I loved, to marry me.

The entire day at school, I was so excited. I kept my distance from Maddy though because I was just bursting to ask her but I didn't want to ask her in school. It had to be perfect when I asked her. I had been planning my proposal all week. It was going to be perfect.

At the end of the school day, Tom ran up to me.

"Good luck mate," he said as he patted my back.

"Thanks, see you," I shouted as I ran off back to the Smiths.

**Maddy's POV;**

Rhydian's been acting really strange today. I don't know what's up with him. He seems to have been keeping away from me all day but I can't figure out why. I don't think I've done anything on him.

At the end of the school day, Tom runs up to him before Rhydian runs off, in the direction of home.

"What was that all about?", I asked Tom.

"What was what all about?", he replied.

"Rhydian?"

"It was nothing I was just saying bye, that's all."

"Oh right. Does he seem off too you?"

"No, he seems his normal self, why?"

"That's the problem, I don't feel that he is. He seems to have been avoiding me all day," I sigh.

"I'm sure he hasn't Mads," Tom smiled.

"I'm going to confront him at home. I'll see you later Tom," I replied as I left him and headed home.

**Rhydian's POV;**

I race home. I need to get everything set up in the woods, under _our_ tree. I run into the house.

"Woah what's your hurry?", laughs Mrs Smith.

"I've got something to do just", I replied, already half way up the stairs.

I sprint into my room and fling open the wardrobe doors. I grab everything I need from it and then reach up to the top of the wardrobe and throw the books out of the way and retrieve the small red box containing Maddy's ring.

I place the ring in my pocket and then run back downstairs and put the door before Mrs Smith can say a word.

I go into the forest and go to our tree. I take the red and white checked rug and place it on the leave covered ground. Then I place the food, glasses, and plates inside the picnic basket and position the basket onto the rug. I then take the flowers and lie them against the basket.

Once I have this done I run off back to the Smiths to get Maddy.

**Maddy's POV;**

I arrive home.

As I walk through the door I ask, "Mam, is Rhydian home?"

"He was home there but then he ran out again really quickly, as if he was in a hurry to get somewhere. He seemed to have headed into the woods."

"Yeah, he's been acting really weird all day. I don't know what's up with him. I think I'm going to go and find him and see what's up."

"Okay pet," Mam replied as I left and headed for the woods.

As I ran into the woods, I ran into Rhydian.

"There you are! What's up wi-", I started but he cut me off.

"Mads, shhh, I need you to come with me."

I nodded.

"It's a surprise so I need to cover your eyes."

Intrigued to see what this surprise was I nodded and he came behind me and placed his hands over my eyes.

**Rhydians POV;**

As I directed and lead Maddy to our tree, I began to get millions of butterflies in stomach and feel really nauseous.

When we arrived at our tree, I removed my hands from over her eyes and said, "SURPRISE"

"Rhydian it's beautiful"

"Not as beautiful as you! I thought we could have a picnic," I smiled.

**Maddy's POV;**

I had no idea where about in the woods, he was taking me, but I trusted him and let him guide me. When we stopped, he removed his hands from my eyes and shouted, "SURPRISE", as he revealed a beautiful picnic laid out beneath our tree.

It was just beautiful. I was stunned at how beautiful it was.

"Rhydian, it's beautiful," I gasped.

"Not as beautiful as you! I thought we could have a picnic," he smiled.

We sat down on the checked rug and Rhydian took out the contents of the picnic basket.

"Chocolate strawberries and diet coke! They are like my favourite things!", I exclaimed.

"I know", he smirks. "And no picnic is complete without some sandwiches but most of all it's not complete without some meat!", he said as he put the meat onto the plate.

"Of course not!", I laughed.

Looking down I noticed, "Oh my god Rhydian, you got the red plates to match the rug and everything. You're too cute!", I smiled before leaning over to kiss him.

"Right let's eat! Do you want a chocolate strawberry Mads?"

"What sort a question is that! Of course I do!", I smirked.

He laughed and took one of the strawberries.

"Open up!", he grinned.

I opened my mouth and he placed the chocolate covered strawberry into my mouth.

After we had finished eating, we lay underneath our tree on the rug. Rhydian had his arm wrapped around me. It was perfect. Just me and him.

**Rhydian's POV;**

Maddy seemed to have really enjoyed the picnic. Now it was time to ask her to marry me. I was lying underneath our tree with my arm wrapped around her.

I slowly got up, and then turned and grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet.

I took a deep breath and then began, "Maddy, you know I love you don't you?"

"Yeah and I love you too!"

"And you know you mean everything to me and I'd never let anything harm you?"

"Yeah Rhydian I do," she smiled.

The butterflies were swarming my stomach.

"_Okay Rhydian time to get down on one knee and ask her."_

I was about to get down on one knee...

**Maddy's POV;**

Rhydian slowly got up, and then turned and grabbed my hands and pulled me to my feet.

He took a deep breath and then began, "Maddy, you know I love you don't you?"

"Yeah and I love you too!", I replied.

"And you know you mean everything to me and I'd never let anything harm you?"

"Yeah Rhydian I do," I smiled.

"_Where was this going?", _I thought to myself.

He seemed to be looking for something, and finally took a small red box from his pocket.

"_Oh my god, is he going to propose to me? Oh my god, what do I do?"_

He seemed to start to lower to the ground.

"_Oh my god he is. He's going to ask me to marry him!"_

He was about to say 'Maddy' when suddenly...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE; Thanks for all the lovely reviews. Hope you like this chapter. Please let me know if you do. The next few chapters are going to be dramatic. Things you won't expect are going to happen. This is the last chapter I'm going to put up tonight as its nearly 12 and I'm very tired and have school tomorrow but I promise I will update again soon! Thanks!:)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Rhydian's POV;**

I was about to get down on one knee and ask Maddy to marry me, when suddenly, Tasha flew out off the surrounding trees with two other wolfbloods.

"Get him! I'll deal with _her_!", I heard her shout to the two other wolfbloods with her.

I stood up straight again and I pushed Maddy behind me.

"Mads, run! You need to keep yourself safe, okay? Go, go, go! Don't worry about me. Keep yourself safe," I ordered before kissing her.

"Rhydian, no I can't! I can't leave you!"

"Mads you've got to! This is my fight. She's here because of me. I don't want to see you get hurt! Do it for me, please," I begged.

She nodded and began to scurry away, looking back at me.

As she ran away into the distance the two wolfbloods leapt from the ground and took me down.

I tried to fight them off but as there were two of them I was unable to over power them.

I watched on as Tasha made her way through the trees after Maddy.

**Maddy's POV;**

Just as Rhydian was about to get down on one knee, Tasha flew out off the surrounding trees with two other wolfbloods.

"Get him! I'll deal with _her_!", I heard her shout.

Rhydian pushed me behind him.

"Mads, run! You need to keep yourself safe, okay? Go, go, go! Don't worry about me. Keep yourself safe," he said.

"Rhydian, no I can't!"

"Mads you've got to! This is my fight. She's here because of me. I don't want to see you get hurt! Do it for me, please," he begged.

I nodded and began to scurry away, looking back at me.

As I ran away into the distance, I looked back and witnessed the two wolfbloods leaping from the ground and taking Rhydian down.

I am so tempted to go back and help him. I can tell he knows I'm tempted and he shouts to me, "Maddy go! Go Maddy! Go!"

Wanting to keep my promise to him, I turn and continue to run deep into the woods.

I can hear Tasha sprinting behind me.

She is gaining on me.

**Tasha's POV;**

Rhydian took the love of my life from me; my mate; my everything. He has to pay. I'm going to go after his precious _Maddy._

I pounce through the trees along with two others from the pack.

I shout to them, "Get him! I'll deal with _her_!"

I watch as Maddy begins to make a run for it.

The two other wolfbloods take Rhydian down. I see that Maddy looks back but then continues to run. I begin to follow after her.

"_This will be fun! A bit of chasing wolf! My absolutely favourite game! I am the best at it! Rhydian's precious Maddy was going down and I was bringing her down. Rhydian had caused my world to come crashing down, I was going to bring his world come crashing down too. See how he likes it!", _I think.

**Rhydian's POV;**

I need to get these two off, of me! I need to help Maddy! Tasha will hurt her. I promised her that I'd never let anything hurt her, ever. I can't break my promise, I need to protect her. I can't let her down; not now.

With that, I can feel my inner wolf beginning to come out in me. I struggle with the two wild wolfbloods grasping me tightly, ensuring that I can't break free.

I can't seem to break free from the pairs grasp. They are holding me too tightly.

I recognise the pair to be Conan and Seff from my old pack, back in the wild.

I decide to ask them why they have come.

"Why are you doing this?" I screamed.

"Pack leader's orders! You killed one of our pack!", exclaimed Seff angrily.

"I am one of your pack!", I yelled back in return.

"You used to be! But now that you've killed Caleb, you've been exiled. Your poor mother Ceri is absolutely heartbroken. She never wants to see you ever again. She hasn't lost just one son, she's lost two! Bryn never wants to see you again either!"

"But I'm still here! She's only lost one son!"

"As far as she's concerned, she's lost her two son! You are now dead to her Rhydian!", explained Conan.

Upon hearing this comment come from Conan's mouth, I felt as though I had just been hit in the stomach by a red double decker bus.

"_My own mother practically wanted me dead. I am dead to her. What sort of a son am I?" _I asked myself.

"And as for your girlfriend, she is dead meat!"

"No she isn't!"

"Do you wanna bet?", laughed Seff.

"Tasha's out to kill her. You took Caleb from her. He was her boyfriend. He meant everything to her. He was her gem; her rock; her everything and you took him so cruelly from her. She's out to get revenge, she wants you to feel the pain that she has felt from the other day when you told her Caleb was dead. She wants you to suffer just as she has!", explained Conan.

My body turns cold. I fell nauseous.

"_Oh my god, Maddy!"_

**Maddy's POV;**

I've been running for what feels_ forever! _I am slowly running out of energy.

I'm unsure of how much longer I can continue to run but I know if I stop for even a second, Tasha will get me.

As I run, I remember the first time I met Tasha, just over a week ago. When she had attacked me, stuck her teeth into my leg and caused me so much pain.

I knew that if she caught up with me, then she'd kill me. I knew that she wanted to hurt me, to hurt Rhydian. I knew she wanted to get him back for killing her boyfriend Caleb.

"_I can't let her catch me!"_, I thought.

Suddenly I was pulled out of my train of thought, when Tasha abruptly yelled, "You can run all you want Maddy Smith, but I will get you. You can't keep this running away up forever! I will get you eventually/ I don't care how long it takes!"

I panicked and began to run even faster.

I didn't know what to do. I knew I couldn't run forever. I needed to think of a plan and quickly! I was running out of steam.

**Rhydian's POV;**

My mind was going through every scenario possible. I was so worried about Maddy. What if Tasha had got her? I remembered back to what Tasha had done to Maddy only just over a week ago in a few seconds. I dreaded to think what she'd do to her if she got Maddy for even a few minutes.

I knew that I had to break free from Conan and Seff.

I allowed my veins to pulse through my skin and turn black. I allowed my eyes to glow yellow. I quickly transformed into my wolf.

Conan was the first to realise I had transformed into my wolf. He quickly tried to contain me but I just flung him away. Seff suddenly became aware of what was happening and tried to help Conan.

After quite a number of minds scuffling about, I managed to break free from the duo and run deep into the woods, hot on Maddy's trail.

I needed to get to her.

I needed to get to her before...

**...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE; Thankyou all for the lovely comments!:-) You are all so lovely! hope you enjoy this chapter! Please let me know what you think!**

**Thought I'd take the time to reply to a few recent comments!**

**IceSkaterAlways - Glad you like it!**

**Babuxccha - Thankyou! I try to update as frequently as I can!:-) **

**Wolfblood005 - Thankyou so much! Means a lot to hear that! thankyou!:-)**

**Ialiceiamagodness - Thankyou!:-)**

**Arielseager - Thankyou so much!:-) **

**Guest(1) - Thank you! It feels brilliant to hear you say that!:-)**

**Twilight-Narnia-Charmed - Thanks!:-D hope you like this chapter!**

**Emily - Thanks :-) they are 16/17 :-) **

**Wolfbloodaustinandally - OMG! Seriously thank you so much! Glad you like it! Thank you so much! :-) **

**Katie - Haha! Glad you like it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Thankyou guys so much! Next chapter will be up either tomorrow or friday!:-) would love to start wiritng the next chapter right now but I'm too tired and it's late and I've school tomorrow! Just hope you enjoyed this chapter and please don't be afraid to let me know what you think!:-)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Rhydian's POV;**

As I run through the woods trying to find Maddy, I suddenly hear a high pitched scream.

_Maddy!_

I run in the direction of the scream.

**Maddy's POV;**

I was running through the woods, full of fear. I was frantically trying to think of a plan, but one wasn't coming to mind.

I was that focused on trying to come up with a plan, that I hadn't noticed the overgrown root of a tree, coming up from the leave covered ground.

I suddenly found myself falling, falling, falling towards the ground.

I landed to the ground with a thud.

I knew I had to get up quickly as Tasha would gain on me if I didn't. I tried to get up as quickly as I could, but it was too late...

Before I could do anything; get up properly, Tasha had caught up with me.

She yanked my hair and pulled me up from the ground and threw me against a nearby tree. I hit my back of the rough trunk of the tree.

She was scarily strong. How strong she was, really worried me. To look at her you wouldn't have thought that she was a strong girl.

She pressed one of her hands on my chest and help me against the tree whilst with er other hand, she began to show her claws.

"This will be fun!", she whispered with glee as she began to moved her hand slowly towards my neck.

As her sharp claws came dangerously close to me, I let out a terrified high pitched scream.

I closed my eyes.

She was going to kill me and there was nothing I could do to stop her; she was far too strong for me. I couldn't break free from her grasp.

I was a dead wolf.

As I feel the tips of her claws touch my neck, I cry out, "Rhydian I love you!"

Tasha laughs and moves her hand away from my neck.

I open my eyes when I sense that Tasha has moved her claws away from my neck.

"He'll know what it feels like now to lose the one he loves! Know how I feel after losing Caleb because of him.", she hissed.

She held her hand in the air ready to fling it down on my vulnerable neck.

I know, that this is the end for me, there is no sign of Rhydian. I close my eyes and think of Mam, Dad, Shan, Tom, but most of all I think of Rhydian as I wait for my death to approach me.

"You're done for!", Tasha shouts.

I can sense that she is ready to silt my throat with her claws, when suddenly, I hear a yelp.

I open my eyes.

Tasha is on the ground. Rhydian is on top of her.

"Run! Maddy run!" he yells.

I don't need to be told twice and break for it.

**Rhydian's POV; **

I can sense that I am close to Maddy now. I transform back into my human self and creep through the woods. I observe Tasha and Maddy from behind a tree.

I know that I need to pick the perfect moment. If I move from the cover of this tree too soon or too late, Maddy will end up dead.

I watch on as Tasha keeps Maddy tight against the tree. I can see her claws coming out.

I can tell that Maddy is absolutely petrified.

Tasha moves her claws towards Maddy's neck. I am ready to pounce on Tasha.

Maddy closes her eyes and then suddenly, cries out, ""Rhydian I love you!"

At that moment I thought that Tasha was going to strike her. However Tasha doesn't. She in fact begins to laugh and hisses, "He'll know what it feels like now to lose the one he loves! Know how I feel after losing Caleb because of him."

She then held her hand in the air ready to fling it down on Maddy's vulnerable neck. Maddy is terrified. She again close her eyes as if waiting to accept her fate.

I know that if I want to do something, I need to move NOW!

I run from the cover over the tree and run straight at Tasha. She is that concentrated on Maddy that she doesn't hear or notice me advancing on her until it's too late. I pounce from the ground, on top of her and bring her crashing to the ground. Tasha lets out a yelp.

Maddy opens her eyes and looks on.

I battle to keep Tasha on the ground. She is a lot stronger than I remember her being.

Struggling to keep Tasha contained, I yell to Maddy, "Run! Maddy run!"

This time she doesn't need to be told twice. She runs for it.

I know that I need to give her a few minutes to get a good distance away, before I can go after her and let Tasha free.

After a good few minutes, I jump of Tasha and break for it. I race after Maddy. I am far faster than Tasha. She'll never get to Maddy before I do.

I quickly locate Maddy and I'm only a few metres behind her.

**Maddy's POV;**

Rhydian has saved me yet again. He seems to be making a habit of it. However I'm not out of the woods yet. I am still running from Tasha.

I know that Rhydian will only be able to keep her contained for a few minutes.

I am moving as swiftly as I can through the woods. I can hear someone running behind me. I hope that it's not Tasha. I can't afford to turn away to check because I'll probably end up falling again and I can't let her catch me.

I can hear the person getting closer to me. They are very fast whoever it is.

Suddenly I feel someone grab my hand. I turn...

**Rhydian's POV;**

I am beginning to catch up with Maddy. She obviously doesn't realise that it's me following her as she hasn't slowed down at all. She in fact speeds up. I eventually catch up to her and grab hold of her hand and hold it tight.

**Maddy's POV;**

It was Rhydian. He'd caught up with me. We were now running throw the woods, hand, in hand.

"What do we do?", he asked me as we continued to run.

"I've an idea, but it's completely insane!", I replied

"It's better than no plan! What's yours?", he insisted.

"Well she's obviously following our scents," I gasped for breath, letting go of his hand, I continued, "Meet me at the river."

A look of confusion swept his face.

"Trust me!", I said as I sped away.

He nodded and headed in another direction towards the river.

I ran as quickly as I could. I needed to be reunited with Rhydian. I felt very vulnerable running through the woods by myself. For all I knew, Tasha could be ahead of me; she could jump out at me at any given moment.

I reached the river, just seconds before Rhydian.

He grabbed my hand.

I gestured towards the river and explained, "It'll lose our scent."

He nodded understanding what I was insinuating, and then bounded towards the edge of the river and spared into the air. We landed into the river with a splash. We raced down the river as fast as we could. Our clothes were seeping with water, making it harder to run.

Eventually, we reached the end of the river.

Rhydian got out first and jumped up onto the bank and then turned to help me up out of the river.

"That should have stopped her for a while at least," I panted.

Rhydian nodded, too gasping for breath.

He grabs my hand, "Come on, we need to keep moving. It's too open here."

"Okay."

We walk quickly to our next destination. We stop outside a extremely large hollow tree trunk.

"You want us to hide inside a tree?", I questioned.

He laughed, "No of course not Mads, I want you to crawl through it, trust me," he smiled.

"I do," I replied before starting to crawl inside the trunk.

I place each hand in front of the other on the rough bark as I scuffle through until suddenly, I go to put my hand on the trunk and there is nothing there. Suddenly I find myself falling, falling into the unknown.

I soon reach the bottom of where ever I am with a thud.

I heard Rhydian laughing behind me. "Yeah I forgot to mention that!"

"What? You just happened to forget to mention that I'd fall a couple of metres into god only knows where!", I replied, sounding slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry Mads, it just slipped my mind," he answered, offering his hand to help me up.

I grabbed hold of his hand and he pulled me up.

As I stand up, I look around my current surroundings.

"What is this place?", I question.

"It's an abandoned mine, I think. I'm not actually sure. I found it when I first came to Stoneybridge."

"And you're only sharing it with me now?," I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Like I said, it slipped my mind..."

"Sure...", I teased.

He laughed. "So Miss Smith, where were we?", he smirked.

"Well from what I can remember Mr Morris, before running for my life and nearly being killed by a physco wild wolfblood, I think that we were having quite an enjoyable picnic and you were saying something about how you loved me and how you wouldn't let anything hurt me or something?", I teased.

"Ahh yes, that's right," he grinned. "And I was about to do something before we were so rudely interrupted," he laughed.

"Take two," he smirked.

I watched as he fumbled in his pocket and retrieved the small red box from it. He held it in his left hand, got down on one knee and took my hand with his right one.

He then looked up at me with those gorgeous blue eyes and asked, "Maddy Smith, will you marry me? Will you be my mate; my wife?"

After asking this, he let go of my hand and opened the lid of the small box to reveal the most beautiful ring I had ever set eyes on.

I stared at him in shock and amazement.

**Rhydian's POV; **

"So Miss Smith, where were we?", I smirked.

"Well from what I can remember Mr Morris, before running for my life and nearly being killed by a physco wild wolfblood, I think that we were having quite an enjoyable picnic and you were saying something about how you loved me and how you wouldn't let anything hurt me or something?", she teased.

"Ahh yes, that's right," I grinned. "And I was about to do something before we were so rudely interrupted," I laughed.

"Take two," I smirked.

She watched as I fumbled in my pocket and retrieved the small red box from it. I held it in my left hand, got down on one knee and took her hand with my right one.

I then looked up at her, and gazed into her beautiful chestnut brown eyes and asked, "Maddy Smith, will you marry me? Will you be my mate; my wife?"

I let go of her hand and opened the lid of the small box to reveal to her, the ring Tom had helped me to pick out for her.

She seemed to be in a state of utter shock and amazement.

I waited for a few minutes still on me knee. She still hadn't given me an answer.

"_Oh my god! What if she says no?"_, I thought panicked.

**Maddy's POV;**

"That is the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. And Rhydian bought it for me! Rhydian just proposed to me! What! That's crazy! I'm only sixteen!", I thought to myself.

Suddenly I was brought out off my thoughts when I realised that he was still on one knee and I still hadn't given him my answer.

I looked down at him. He was looking up at me, his face full of anticipation for my answer.

"Rhydian Morris, of course, I'll marry you!", I screamed with joy.

He jumped up for the ground kissed me and swung me around.

After he swung me around, he gently placed me back onto the ground and took the ring out of the box, and gently placed it on my finger.

I admired it for a few moments and then squealed, "Oh my god! We're engaged!"

Rhydian laughed. "Yeah we are! I love you Mads!"

"I love you too!", I replied as I leaned up and kissed him.

He then pulled me into a tight hug and we stood for a few minutes.

We stayed put in the abandoned mine for the rest of the night. I lay huddled up in Rhydian's arms.

I still couldn't get over the fact that we were engaged! It didn't feel real but it made me feel as though I was on cloud nine!

...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE; Hi everyone, sorry I've not updated sooner! I've been so busy past 2 days with family commitments, and haven't had a chance but here's the next chapter! It's my longest one yet but I wanted both view points for the proposal! I hope you enjoy it! :) As always please let me know what you think! :) next chapter is set to get dramatic! Thank you again, you are all so lovely! :) And I thought I'd take the time to reply to you, seeing as you take the time to review my story! :)**

**arielseager – Thankyou so much! I know what you mean! Writing this fanfic is all that's keeping me sane! **

**Unknown (1) – Thankyou :) I'm sorry I thought I'd let her escape ;) I'll try:)**

**laliceiamagodness – thank you!**

**Livelaughlovenarnia – thank you very much! :)**

**Twilight-Narnia-Charmed – Thank you very much! :) **

**wolfbloodaustinandally – Sorry, I really don't mean to, I just kind of end up leaving them cliff hangers! Sorry! But thank you! :) **

**emily – good glad you do:) **

**AbbieFlower – Thank you so much! I'm trying my best too!:) x**

**Wolfblood005 – No problem! Hope you liked this chapter! **

**Pineapple – Thanks! :D**

**Unknown (2) – sorry I didn't! **


	34. Chapter 34

**Rhydian's POV; **

The next morning, I awoke in the abandoned mine. I looked to my left. Maddy was snuggled up into my chest. She looked so perfect when she slept. Although she always looked perfect. I sat and watched her as she slept. Her long brown hair draped over her pale face.

I couldn't believe that I had actually asked her to marry me. _Maddy Smith _was now_engaged _to_me! _It was hard to believe, but I couldn't possibly be any happier.

"Maddy Smith, you are so beautiful," I whispered quietly.

She opened her eyes, "Hey you," she smirked at me.

"I thought you were-", I blushed.

"Asleep?", she laughed.

"Yeah," I blushed.

"No, I'm afraid that I wasn't and I heard you," she giggled.

My cheeks turned to a dark crimson colour.

She moved in even closer towards me.

"What time is it?", she asked.

I looked at my watch and told her, "It's half past ten."

A panicked and worried look crept onto her face.

"What's wrong Mads?", I questioned.

"Oh my god! We have stayed out here all night and I never told Mam and Dad where I was! They will be worried sick! They are going to kill me when I get home! Definitely going to kill me! And then they're going to kill you for bringing me here and keeping me out all night."

"Mads, I think they wouldn't kill me if I explained that I saved you from a wild wolfblood!" he laughed.

"This is me parents remember. I'm not sure they'd let you off that easily.", she replied, raising her eyebrow.

"Mads, just relax, I text your Dad and told him that you were with me and that you were safe and that you were staying over at Shannon's house with me," I grinned.

Maddy paused, and then began, "He believed you?"

"He knows I'm serious about you. He knew I was planning to propose to you."

"Sorry what! You told my Dad you were going to propose!"

"Yeah, it's tradition to ask permission from the father, Mads," I explained.

"I know it is! But I just can't believe you actually had the guts to ask my Dad!", she laughed.

"Come on, I'm a wolf, I'm not scared of anything!"

"What did he say when you asked?"

"Well obviously, he approved or I wouldn't have asked you," I laughed, "And he said he'd approve on one condition and-"

"What was the condition?", she asked intrigued.

"His one condition was that I was never to leave you ever again, which of course I'd never do! I was so stupid to leave last time but I'm never leaving you again Mads, I love you!", I proclaimed.

"I love you too! What else did me Dad say?"

"That was really it. Oh well he did say that he could see I'd do anything to protect you, which is true, because I really would! And then he was thankful that I'd come and asked for his approval and he promised not to tell your Mum because I didn't want her to know incase she tipped you off. I wanted it to be a complete surprise, you see," I smiled.

"Rhydian Morris, you are the cutest!", she squealed as she leaned over and wrapped her arms around my neck and smashed her lips onto mine.

I pushed her down onto the ground and I was lying on top of her.

After a few minutes of kissing passionately, we broke apart gasping for breath.

We looked at each other and burst into a fit of laughter.

I moved my arm from under Maddy's back and then stood up.

I put out my hand towards Maddy.

"Right Miss Smith I think it's about time we went home, because I don't know about you but I am _starving!_"

She burst out laughing, "Rhydian, what are you like?", she asked, rolling her eyes.

"I'm a growing wolf! I need my food!", I protested.

"You only need so much food though!", she giggled.

**Maddy's POV;**

I lay in the abandoned mine awake, watching as Rhydian slept. He still had his arm wrapped around me and I was cuddled up beside him.

When I saw Rhydian stir in his sleep and begin to wake up, I quickly closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. I didn't want him to know, I'd been watching him as he slept. That would be slightly creepy.

I lay there in his arms with my eyes closed. I could sense that he was watching me 'sleeping'.

"Maddy Smith, you are so beautiful," I heard him whisper quietly.

I couldn't keep my eyes closed any longer so I opened my eyes, "Hey you," I smirked at him.

"I thought you were-", he began to blush.

"Asleep?", I laughed.

"Yeah," he blushed.

"No, I'm afraid that I wasn't and I heard you," I giggled.

His cheeks turned to a dark crimson colour.

I moved in even closer towards Rhydian's chest.

Suddenly I thought about where we were.

"What time is it?", I asked.

He looked at his watch and told me, "It's half past ten."

"_Oh no!"_, I thought.

"What's wrong Mads?", he questioned.

"Oh my god! We have stayed out here all night and I never told Mam and Dad where I was! They will be worried sick! They are going to kill me when I get home! Definitely going to kill me! And then they're going to kill you for bringing me here and keeping me out all night."

"Mads, I think they wouldn't kill me if I explained that I saved you from a wild wolfblood!" he laughed.

"This is me parents remember. I'm not sure they'd let you off that easily.", I replied, raising my eyebrow.

"Mads, just relax, I text your Dad and told him that you were with me and that you were safe and that you were staying over at Shannon's house with me," he grinned.

I paused, and then began, "He believed you?"

"He knows I'm serious about you. He knew I was planning to propose to you."

"Sorry what! You told my Dad you were going to propose!"

"Yeah, it's tradition to ask permission from the father, Mads," he explained.

"I know it is Rhydian! But I just can't believe you actually had the guts to ask my Dad!", I laughed, actually quite amazed.

"Come on, I'm a wolf, I'm not scared of anything!"

"What did he say when you asked?"

"Well obviously, he approved or I wouldn't have asked you," he laughed, "And he said he'd approve on one condition and-"

"What was the condition?", I asked intrigued.

"His one condition was that I was never to leave you ever again, which of course I'd never do! I was so stupid to leave last time but I'm never leaving you again Mads, I love you!", Rhydian proclaimed.

"I love you too! What else did me Dad say?"

"That was really it. Oh well he did say that he could see I'd do anything to protect you, which is true, because I really would! And then he was thankful that I'd come and asked for his approval and he promised not to tell your Mum because I didn't want her to know incase she tipped you off. I wanted it to be a complete surprise, you see," he smiled.

"Rhydian Morris, you are the cutest!", I squealed as I leaned over and wrapped my arms around his neck and smashed my lips onto his.

_It was true. He was actually the cutest person ever! _

He pushed me down onto the ground and was lying on top of me.

After a few minutes of kissing passionately, we broke apart gasping for breath.

We looked at each other and burst into a fit of laughter.

I felt Rhydian remove his arm from under my back and then he stood up.

He put out his hand towards me.

"Right Miss Smith I think it's about time we went home, because I don't know about you but I am _starving!_"

I burst out laughing, "Rhydian, what are you like?", I asked, rolling my eyes.

"I'm a growing wolf! I need my food!", he protested.

"You only need so much food though!", I giggled as I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up.

"I fancy some bacon!", he said, his eyes glistening.

"I'm sure Mam will make you some!", I laughed. "But ask her before you tell her we're engaged because she may not take it too well!".

"No, no, no, no, no! I'm not telling your Mum! I had to ask your Dad! You can tell your Mum! There is no way you can make me tell your Mum!", he argued.

"Fine then, I'll tell Mam!"

"Good."

"Rhydian?"

"Yeah Mads?", he asked.

"How the hell do we get out of here?"

"Like this!", he replied as he jumped up and grabbed onto the tree trunk which was metres above us. I watched as he pulled himself up.

He then leaned down, "Come on, your turn. I'll catch you and help pull you up," he smiled.

"Okay," I said as I leapt from the ground and was caught in Rhydian's grasp. He pulled me up and I began to crawl through the hollow trunk in front of him.

I knew I was reaching the end of the trunk when I began to see a circle of light at the end. As I moved closer, I began to make out the trees, etc. I slowly clambered out of the trunk and turned watching Rhydian as he climbed out.

I was about to say something to Rhydian, when...

Suddenly I heard a voice boom, "So that was were you were hiding!"

I jumped.

I recognised the voice. I recognised it to be Tasha's, as did Rhydian. We could hear her but we could not see her.

Rhydian pushed me behind him and I held onto him.

We stood for a few moments.

There was complete silence. Rhydian and I didn't know what we should do.

All of a sudden, Tasha, landed behind me and grabbed me from Rhydian.

"Rhydian!", I screamed.

Before he could move to help me escape the grasp of Tasha, there were six other wolfbloods surrounding him.

"Maddy!", he shouted.

I watched as the six wolfbloods contained him.

No matter how much he struggled, there was no way at all that he could escape this time. Tasha had made sure of it this time.

"I brought more reinforcements with me this time. We've been waiting all night for you two to reappear. There's no way you'll be able to break free and save her this time Rhydian Morris," Tasha smiled cunningly. "You're going to watch as I kill your precious Maddy! You are going to know what it feels like to be me; to lose the one you love. You took Caleb from me so I'm taking Maddy from you."

**Rhydian's POV;**

We had just come back up from the abandoned mine, when suddenly I heard a voice boom, "So that was were you were hiding!"

I saw Maddy jump.

I recognised the voice. I recognised it to be Tasha's, as did Maddy. We could hear her but we could not see her.

I pushed Maddy behind me and I could feel her holding onto me.

We stood for a few moments.

There was complete silence. Maddy and I didn't know what we should do.

Suddenly I heard Maddy scream, "Rhydian!"

I turned around but before I could move to help Maddy escape the grasp of Tasha, there were six other wolfbloods surrounding me.

"Maddy!", I shouted.

The six wolfbloods contained me very quickly.

I knew that there was no way I was going to be able to get out of this one and help Maddy this time but this still didn't stop me from trying.

"I brought more reinforcements with me this time. We've been waiting all night for you two to reappear. There's no way you'll be able to break free and save her this time Rhydian Morris," Tasha smiled cunningly. "You're going to watch as I kill your precious Maddy! You are going to know what it feels like to be me; to lose the one you love. You took Caleb from me so I'm taking Maddy from you."

"No, Tasha, I'm begging you! You're not a killer! You don't want Maddy, you want me. None of this is Maddy's fault! Please just let her go. You can do whatever you want to me, but please just let Maddy go!"

She laughed, "Rhydian, I am not stupid. I know that the one thing that will cause you most pain, isn't to be tortured by me but it is to watch the one you love most die."

"NOO!", I screamed.

I struggled and tried to break free but it was no use, they had me tightly in their grasp this time and there was no way that I could fight off six wolfbloods.

I watched on as Tasha began to attack Maddy. There was nothing I could do. I couldn't break free!

I just continually shouted, "Tasha you don't need to do this! Leave her alone! Please! Leave her alone! Don't hurt her!"

In the end, I continued to shout whilst sobbing.

"Please Tasha!", I sobbed.

I could hear Maddy squeal in pain.

She suddenly shouted out, "Rhydian I love you!" and then there was silence.

**Maddy's POV;**

As Tasha held me in her grasp, Rhydian shouted, "No, Tasha, I'm begging you! You're not a killer! You don't want Maddy, you want me. None of this is Maddy's fault! Please just let her go. You can do whatever you want to me, but please just let Maddy go!"

Tasha just laughed, "Rhydian, I am not stupid. I know that the one thing that will cause you most pain, isn't to be tortured by me but it is to watch the one you love most die."

"NOO!", he screamed.

Tasha began to attack me.

She scratched my face with claws and then threw me to the ground and pinned me down. She then began to scratch my arms.

I whimpered in pain.

I could hear him continually shouting, "Tasha you don't need to do this! Leave her alone! Please! Leave her alone! Don't hurt her!"

In the end, he continued to shout whilst sobbing.

"Please Tasha!", I heard him sob.

Suddenly, I squealed in pain.

I shouted out, "Rhydian I love you!"

And then I felt her razor sharp claws pierce my chest.

**Rhydian's POV;**

"Maddy! Maddy please talk to me!", I begged, tears tripping down my face.

There was no response.

Tasha got up from beside Maddy's body.

"It's done! Let's get out of here!", she shouted before running. The six wolfbloods restraining me released me and fled.

Maddy wasn't moving.

"Oh my god, Mads, Mads, Mads, come on Mads, don't leave me!", I whispered as I clambered over to her body.

When I reached her, her face; her arms both scratched and then I looked, blood was pouring out from her chest.

"MADS!", I roared, tears racing down my face.

She didn't seem to be breathing.

I checked. She wasn't breathing.

I tried to put pressure on her chest to control the bleeding but it was no use, whilst trying to give her CPR.

"Maddy!", I sobbed.

I lifted her lifeless body into my arms and ran as quickly as I could to the Smiths.

As I was nearing the house, I roared, "MRS SMITH!"

Mrs Smith heard me and she and Mr Smith came racing out to meet me.

They weren't expecting the sight that they were met with.

"Mads!", gasped Mrs Smith, tears filling her eyes.

"We've got to do something!", I yelled.

I carried Maddy into the house and lay her onto the kitchen table.

Mrs Smith was in shock but quickly examined her daughter to see if there was anything she could do.

She stopped and turned to her husband and burst into tears, "There's...nothing I ...can do...she's..gone..," she sobbed into Mrs Smiths shoulder.

"No..no..no..no noooo nooooo!", I screamed as I fell to the ground. "She can't be. Me and her were going to get married. We were going to spend the rest of our lives together, nooo, she can't be gone, she can't!, I sobbed.

Mrs Smith saw the state I was in. She let go of Mr Smith and bent down to me and hugged me and rocked me back and forth, "Rhydian she's gone..", she sobbed.

I let out a wail and sobbed as though my life depended on it.

_How could she just be gone? How could my Maddy be gone?_

**...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE; I told you the next few chapters would be dramatic, I****bet none of you expected that to happen but I hope you still enjoyed it, let me know what you think!**

**It had to happen and you'll see why in the next chapter which will be put up tomorrow!**

_**...**_

**MelissaLovesRH - thanks:-) glad you did:-) x**

**Wolfblood005 - Good:D awh do you think so? thanks! **

**Ialiceiamagodness - thank you :-)**

**Arielseager - No problem! thank you!**

**LiveLaughLoveNarnia - hehe :-)**

**Madeline-smith - thankyou! x**

**AbbieFlower - Thanks!:-) x**


	35. Chapter 35

**AUTHORS'S NOTE; Hi everyone! Thank you for all the reviews. This is the last chapter of this fanfic. I think that it has gone on for long enough and its time to bring it to an end and start another one. I know that many of you have enjoyed it and I'm glad that you did! :)**

**...**

**Replies to a few reviews...**

**Wolfblood005 – thanks!**

**SunshineHaylee0409 – I needed her to come back! Sorry!**

**Guest(1) – I wanted to do something different. I wouldn't actually want her dead though! I love Maddy!**

**MauauderRose19136 – I know!**

**MelissaLovesRH - Thankyou! I did;) haha but this is the last chapter!**

**Madeline-smith – there you go, hope you enjoy it!**

**Guest (2) – thankyou!**

**Guest (3) – that's a bit harsh:( it's the last chapter anyway.**

**EileenBeanie – Thankyou! Yeah that's what I wanted to do!**

**Twilight-Narnia-Charmed – Thankyou! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Wolfbloodaustinandally - Omg I'm sorry! I really didn't think that I made the end of the last chapter a cliff hanger? I tried not to, sorry!**

**Emily – Thankyou! Hope you enjoy this one!**

**...**

**From reading all you're comments, I found that many of you wanted me to somehow bring Maddy back to life... and I have to admit, it took me so long to update because I couldn't decide whether to or not because I had my story planned out...**

**Read out to find out if I did or didn't do as many of you wanted...**

**...**

**Rhydian's POV; **

Mr and Mrs Smith had told people that Maddy had died due to being involved in a hit and run accident.

In a way she sort of had. Tasha had killed her and then ran from the scene.

They couldn't exactly tell the world she'd been attacked and killed by a wolfblood.

Following Maddy's funeral, I returned to the Smiths house with Mr and Mrs Smith.

Maddy was buried wearing the engagement ring I had bought her.

I had got up at the funeral and said a few words about Maddy. It was the most difficult thing I have ever had to do. I sobbed the whole way through it. In the end, the tears were too much and I couldn't even speak. Tom had to come up and help me finish it while Shannon hugged me.

The three of us were sitting at the kitchen table, all three of us in silence.

I lifted my head up and asked, "Mrs Smith?"

She looked up at me, "Yes Rhydian?"

"Can I go up and sit in Maddy's room please, only if you don't mind me being in there?"

"It's okay pet, go on ahead!", she insisted.

I nodded and walked up the stairs.

I slowly entered into her room.

I had still not fully got over the fact that she was gone. It seemed strange going into her room and knowing that she'd never come in here ever again.

I placed myself down on the edge of Maddy's bed.

I looked around the room.

It seemed so empty even though all her belongings were still there.

I stood up and walked over to her desk.

I stroked her desk with my hand.

On her desk was a key.

I was curious as to what the key was for. I had never seen it before.

I looked around the room to see if I could see anything that required a key.

In the end I gave up and sat myself back down on her bed, holding the key in my hand.

There was a quiet knock on the door.

Mrs Smith slowly opened it and popped her head around it.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course Mrs Smith! It's your house after all."

She entered the room and closed the door behind her. She walked over and sat down on the bed beside me.

"It doesn't feel real, does it?", she asks.

"No it doesn't," I shook my head.

"It feels strange."

"Yeah its going to take a lot of time to get used to her not being around. I don't think I'll ever get used to it.", I replied.

I began to cry.

She too began to cry but hugged me and whispered, "It'll be okay Rhydian."

After a few moments had passed and lots of tears had been shed, we stopped and wiped the tears from our eyes.

Mrs Smith noticed the key I was holding.

"What's that key for?", she asked.

I looked down at the key I was holding.

"I'm not sure. I found it on her desk but I couldn't see anything that required a key."

"I think I might have an idea. I found it while I was cleaning one day when she was still alive but it was locked and I could never locate the key for it."

"What was it?"

"Hold on," she replied as she slipped of the bed and looked under the bed. She came out from under the bed with a blue box in her possession. There was a small silver lock on the front of it.

Mrs Smith handed me the box.

I held the box in my hand.

"What is it?"

"Well I think it's some sort of memory box."

She looked at me and nodded towards the key, "Go ahead, try it."

I took the key and inserted it into the lock. I turned the key and the lock popped open. I removed it and lifted off the lid of the box.

Inside the box are all sorts of things.

"I'll leave you too it," Mrs Smith said, placing a hand on my shoulder and then exiting the room.

I turned my attention back to the box.

The first thing I noticed, jumping out at me, was a picture. A picture of me and Maddy.

I thought back to when it had been taken.

Shannon had taken it, after I had caught Maddy. I'd been chasing her around the yard at school and finally caught her and hugged her round the waist. It was such a beautiful photo. That day had been an amazing day. Tears began to fall from my eyes as I thought back to that day.

I was never going to have another amazing day with Maddy Smith.

I only now had the memories of all the amazing days we had, had.

I thought back to them all, her first transformation; how I'd set off the fire alarm during our Maths exam; how I'd held her hand; how I ended up in hospital and we had to get our blood back; how she'd kissed my cheek; our runs through the woods. I had always let her win; how we had got captured by Kyle and Shan and Tom had saved us from him; how we jumped onto the school roof during detention and stuck one of the cups up there and were back in the hall before Jefferies returned; how she was always there for me; how Shannon and Tom found out about us; how Maddy's parents took her away from me before I left for the wild; just everything about Maddy Smith.

I pulled myself together and wiped some of the tears from my eyes.

I continued to look through her box.

I found some more photographs, some; of her with me; of her with Shan; of her with Tom; of her with her parents; and some with us all.

I looked on at them and the tears dripped from my eyes.

I couldn't believe she was gone.

There were a lot of items in this box of hers. I looked at each individual item

Eventually, I came to the bottom of the box.

Placed at the bottom of the box was a small white envelope, I lifted it out and turned it over to the front. Written on the front of the envelope, was my name, _RHYDIAN_. I turned it over and ripped it open. I removed the white sheet from inside the envelope and began to unfold it.

When I unfolded it, I saw a letter addressed to me, a letter from Maddy. It was dated from months ago. She had written it while I had been in the wild.

It read;

"_Dear _

_Rhydian,_

_If you are reading this, then I hope you read it very carefully and take every word in!_

_Where do I start?_

_First of all, I want to say thank you to you Rhydian. _

_Thank you for convincing Shannon not to post those photographs of us on her website 'something weird on the moors' and revealing to the world our wolfblood secret. She came to mine and gave me the photos she took. And she closed her whole blog down too. Thanks to you, I was able to stay in Stoneybridge. My life was able to continue and I didn't have to leave my best friends or my home and I thank you eternally for that. I don't think I would have coped leaving Stoneybridge and having to move to Devon and having to start my life over again._

_Secondly, I want you to know how much your departure has affected me. When you left, although your words with Shannon meant I could remain in Stoneybridge, I fell to pieces. I fell to pieces without you. I am a complete state these days. Mam and Dad along with Shan and Tom are worried about me. I am not myself anymore. I feel as though all the life has been sucked out of me. I am miserable. I am drifting from everyone and I don't know what to do about it. _

_I want to know why you never said goodbye. I think that had you of said a simple goodbye to me then I may have gotten over your departure more quickly and been able to move on with my life. Oh who am I trying to kid, Rhydian it wouldn't have mattered even if you had said goodbye, I'd still have been left heartbroken._

_After you left, Tom said something to me, something that got me thinking. I hoped that what he said would be true._

_Rhydian I'm going to tell you something that I should have told you ages ago, when I had you with me. When I had the chance to say it to your face. It's not as if I hadn't countless opportunities alone with you to tell you. Something I should have told you from the moment I knew myself. I don't care if you don't feel the same but I need to tell you._

_Rhydian Morris..._

_I LOVE YOU! _

_When you left Tom told me, "He loved you Maddy, you do know that?"_

_I of course asked him, "He told you that?"_

_He replied, "He didn't have to."_

_Apparently it is clear without you having to actually say to me, but you love me. I hope that Tom is right. I hope you do. I know that sounds a bit desperate maybe but its all I want. _

_I just want you Rhydian. _

_I hope that someday you come back; someday I will get to see you again, and if I ever do I am going to tell you exactly how I feel to your face._

_Rhydian, a part of me hopes that you will be missing me too and realise how much you love me. But even if you don't love me then I'd rather have you here as my friend than not here at all. You being here with me; you complete me, Rhydian._

_You have always been there for me. I remember the first day I met you, I remember saying, _

"_You smell like my parents!" and the whole form class laughing at me. When I think back to that moment I still can't believe I had actually said that aloud. I also can't believe I had told you to leave. If I hadn't been able to make you stay, we'd never have became best friends. As we grew closer, it just fell right. It felt good to have a wolfblood of my own age around; someone to confide in properly. I mean Mam and Dad tried their best but they never had a touch on my time with you._

_I remember you being 'Leek Boy'. All those leeks in your locker! Haha! _

_I remember how much you helped me; all you had done to protect me. You set off the fire alarm during our maths exam and took detention for crying out loud! You did that to stop me from wolfing out, to protect me. You helped me let off steam when I was on the brink of transforming and finiding it difficult to control my wolf. You came looking for me after Eolas took me over an d I went AWOL. You had warned me to be careful when using it and I hadn't listened to you. Now come to think of it, there were numerous times I didn't listen to you and I should have, I'm sorry Rhydian._

_Do you remember the time in detention, I got you to come with me onto the roof and we placed one of the school's cup on top of the roof? That was a funny day!_

_I miss having fun days Rhydian, I miss you...you make my days fun; fulfilled._

_I hope you return to Stoneybridge soon!_

_Love,_

_Maddy x_

_P.S Rhydian always remember where ever we are, where ever we go, we'll always be a pack... in here! (There was a small heart drawn beside it.) _

_I know you have your own pack but you can always have more than one pack. _

_You will always be part of my pack._

_I love you Rhydian Morris x "_

Tears escaped from my eyes and rolled down my cheeks as I finished reading her letter. I held **Maddy's Letter** tightly against my chest.

"I love you Maddy Smith!", I whispered.

Maddy may be gone but where ever I go, she'll always be with me; she always be in my heart; _always_.

**...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE; So as you can see I didn't bring Maddy back to life. I had a plan for my story all along and I had debated then with all your comments whether I should bring her back to life but the decided not to. I decided to continue my story as I had planned from the beginning as I wanted to get it linked back to the title. **

**Incase some of you are wondering why Maddy had to die, I wanted her to die and Rhydian to find a letter from her; Maddy's Letter (Linking it back to the title I chose for this fanfic, that was why it was in bold). And also it was something different as there are loads of fanfics were the pair just live happily. I wanted to do something different; something unexpected.**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter! And thank you all again for the lovely reviews throughout all the writing of this fanfic! **


	36. Note

hi everyone, just to clarify this story is complete!

also just to clarify i completely love maddy and wouldn't actually want her to die but i just wanted to put a twist in my story! i'm sorry if it annoys you or whatever but it's my story!

and a word of thanks to those who reviewed who said lovely things!:)


End file.
